My Mistake
by yugiyamifangirl
Summary: Yami left Yugi for Anzu three years ago. Now, Yami's back in Domino. Will he get Yugi back? YugixYami main pairing, rating will go up, there will be Anzu bashing in this one
1. Return to Domino

Here's a new story.

I know I have three other stories, but I have been working on this story over the last few weeks, and I have already completed it. Updates won't be a problem. I'll update either every day or every other day. Don't yet. There's ten chapters for anyone who wants to know.

Pairings:

YugixYami(Puzzleshipping)

SetoxJou(Puppyshipping)

BakuraxRyou(Tendershipping)

MarikxMalik(Tendershipping)

ShizukaxMokuba(Siblingshipping)

HondaxOtogi(Chaseshipping)

There are mentions of YamixAnzu(Revolutionshipping), SetoxYugi(Rivalshipping), YugixJou(Wishingshipping, I think), and OtogixAnzu(Persevereshipping)

Summary: Three years ago, Yami left Yugi for Anzu. Now, Yami has returned to Domino, divorced from Anzu. Yami regrets leaving Yugi and wishes that they could be given another chance. Will yami get his wish and have a second chance with Yugi, or did he blow it all those years ago?

Warnings: mpreg, yaoi, lemons, Anzu bashing, this is AU

I know that except for a few stories I don't really do Anzu bashing, but I decided to do it in this story. Sorry if you don't like Anzu bashing. Don't read this story if you don't like it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Chapter 1- Return to Domino

Yami stepped off of the plane and walked into the airport terminal.

It was the first time that he had been back in Domino in nearly three years. It was good to be back.

Yami got his bags and left the terminal. He hailed a taxi outside.

"Where to?" the driver asked.

"Yoshimori's Café." Yami answered.

The driver drove off.

On the way over, Yami began thinking.

Three years before, Yami had ended things with Yugi, who he had been dating at the time, to follow Anzu to America.

Yugi had begged Yami not to leave, but Yami had ignored Yugi and left anyway, breaking his little one's heart.

Yami believed that he had been in love with Anzu and had been dating her behind Yugi's back for months. Yami wanted to be with Anzu, so he had left with Anzu to America. They had gotten married three months after arriving in New York.

Yami had believed that they were happy. He was happy with Anzu.

At least, that's what he had told himself.

Yami knew that there had been an emptiness in his heart, although he was in denial about it. He hadn't wanted to admit that he truly did not love Anzu and that he wanted to be with Yugi again.

'What a fool I was.' Yami thought as he remembered what had happened next.

Anzu had gotten pregnant.

Yami was excited because he thought he was going to be a father.

Until the baby was born.

~Flashback~

_Anzu had just given birth to a healthy baby boy._

_Originally, Yami had been thrilled._

_Then he saw the boy._

_The baby had black hair and green eyes. He looked nothing like neither Yami nor Anzu._

_Anzu was already fast asleep with a content smile on her face._

_Yami wasn't happy. 'It's not mine.' Yami thought. _

_Wanting confirmation, Yami ordered a DNA test done on the child._

~End Flashback~

'That was the smartest thing I did. I can't believe that Anzu had been cheating on me with Otogi. I thought that she loved me, but obviously all she loved was my body. She never cared about me.' Yami thought.

~Flashback~

_Yami walked into the hospital room to find that Anzu's parents were in the room with her and the baby._

_Anzu smiled nervously at Yami. She had seen the child, and she knew exactly what Yami was thinking. "Hi, Yami. What do you think of your son?" Anzu asked._

"_You mean __**your **__son." Yami said._

"_What do you mean?" Mr. Mazaki asked._

"_Look at your grandson. You can tell that child isn't mine, and this is the proof." Yami said, holding up a piece of paper. His crimson eyes were flaming with barely controlled anger._

"_What's that?" Mrs. Mazaki asked, fearful._

"_A DNA test. It proves that I am not the father of that child." Yami said._

"_Yami, please. I can explain." Anzu said, sounding desperate._

"_You don't have to. It is obvious that I don't satisfy you, so you cheated on me and got knocked up by some other guy." Yami said angrily._

"_Don't talk to her like that!" Mr. Mazaki snapped. He knew Yami was right. He had looked at the child and knew that to be true, but Anzu was still his daughter._

"_It's doesn't matter anyway. I've already dealt with it." Yami said._

"_What are you talking about?" Anzu asked._

"_I have filed for a divorce, and I have listed adultery on your part for the reason for the divorce." Yami said._

"_You can't!" Anzu cried. She hadn't wanted to lose Yami. She had been careful to use protection while conducting her affairs. She had been sure when she had become pregnant that the child was Yami's. She hadn't considered the possibly that her lover was the one responsible for getting her pregnant._

"_I already have. I want you to move out as soon as possible." Yami said._

"_There's no need-" Mr. Mazaki started, hoping to stop this._

"_Mr. Mazaki, I will not remain married to your daughter when she has cheated on me and has a child by another man. You can't change my mind. Quite frankly, I don't give a damn what this does to your daughter's reputation nor the reputation of your company, and just so you know, I intend to have the terms of the prenuptial agreement met. I will see you in court." Yami said. He turned and left, ignoring Anzu's cries for Yami to come back._

~End Flashback~

Yami was a respectable lawyer, so he knew everything there was about the divorce. Instead of hiring one, he had handled it all himself and got everything he wanted. He had known Anzu would fight it, and fight she did.

~Flashback~

_Yami wasn't surprised by Anzu's words in the court room, or rather, her lawyer's words, but he knew better. "Your Honor." Yami said, standing._

"_Yes, Mr. Sennen." Judge Roberts said._

"_I protest the demands that are being made for child support." Yami sad._

"_Your Honor," Mr. Desmond, Anzu's lawyer, said, "Mr. Sennen is divorcing his wife, leaving her a child. Child support is necessary."_

"_Your Honor, I am only required by law to pay child support if the child is mine. A DNA test has already confirmed that the boy my wife gave birth to was not mine." Yami said calmly._

"_Is this true, Mr. Desmond?" Judge Roberts asked._

"_Well, yes, but-" Mr. Desmond tried._

"_Then there will be no child support. If she wishes child support, then she will have to get it from the biological child of her son. Mr. Sennen is not responsible for child support." Judge Roberts said._

"_Your Honor, my wife and I signed a prenuptial agreement. I ask that the terms of it be kept." Yami said._

"_So agreed." Judge Roberts said._

_Anzu looked horrified. _

"_Since Mrs. Sennen as been proven to have committed adultery while married, Mr. Sennen will receive the amount promised." Judge Roberts said._

"_Your Honor, my client wants him to pay her alimony." Mr. Desmond said._

"_Your Honor, my wife has moved in with her parents. They own a company, therefore, there is more than enough for Anzu to live off of without alimony. She also has access to her trust fund." Yami said._

"_Agreed. There will be no alimony." Judge Roberts agreed._

~End Flashback~

Yami was just glad that he had gotten what he wanted. He had divorced his cheating wife. He didn't have to pay her alimony because of Anzu's finances, and he wouldn't have to deal with her again.

What had surprised Yami was who had been Anzu's lover.

~Flashback~

"_You?!" Yami snarled._

_Otogi looked at Yami nervously. Otogi had known Yami for years, and he knew his temper. "Yami, listen-" Otogi tried._

"_Don't! You were screwing my wife, knowing damn well she was married to me. You were at our wedding! I can't believe you would betray me like this!" Yami growled angrily._

_Anzu was scared. She had never seen Yami so livid before. "Yami, please-" Anzu started, tears in her eyes._

"_Don't, Anzu. Anything you say will only make me angrier. You cheated on me, we are getting divorced, and I have no obligation to you. Get your things and get out." Yami said._

"_But-" Anzu started._

_Yami glared at the woman with such anger and hatred that Anzu flinched. "Be out of my house before I return, or you will regret it, and if it takes me getting a court order to get your slutty ass out of my house, so be it!" Yami shouted in anger._

_Anzu was now terrified._

"_Other than in the courtroom, I don't want to see you again." Yami said before he stormed out._

~End Flashback~

After the divorce had been finalized, Yami had sold his house in New York, and decided to return to Domino, Japan. He needed to go back home.

Now he was back, but he wasn't sure what he was coming back to.

"We're here." the driver said.

Yami looked to see that they were at Yoshimori's Café. He paid the driver and got out, getting his luggage as well.

"Yami."

Yami turned to face Katsyua Jonouchi, a once friend.

Jonouchi, who was Yugi's best friend, looked at Yami impassively. "You can put your things in my car while we eat." Jonouchi said.

Yami nodded and did what he said.

Jonouchi, better known as Jou, had been the one to get Yugi and Yami together in high school in the first place. He had been deeply angered when he found out that Yami had left Yugi for Anzu. He had been even angrier when he found out that Yami had been seeing Anzu behind Yugi's back for months.

Yami had been surprised when Jou, along with Seto Kaiba, Jou's friend/enemy, showed up on his and Anzu's doorstep in New York.

~Flashback~

"_Jou?" Yami asked._

_A punch in the face was all that Yami received._

"_Yami!" Anzu cried._

"_You lowlife bastard! I can't believe you left Yugi for her! Did you forget that she was a slut back in high school?!" Jou shouted._

"_She changed!" Yami retorted._

"_And that gives you the right to screw her behind Yugi's back for months and then break up with him. You destroyed him!" Jou shouted._

"_I can't help what I feel." Yami said._

"_You can't help what you want. Anzu's going to cheat on you, and I hope it hurts. Maybe you'll know then what Yugi went through!" Jou spat before storming off._

_Seto looked at Yami with cold eyes. "I hope you're happy with your choice." Seto said before leaving._

~End Flashback~

'I made the biggest mistake of my life.' Yami thought as they sat down.

"How was the flight?" Jou asked.

"Long. It's good to be back." Yami said.

"After three years." Jou said coldly.

"Yeah." Yami said quietly.

The sat there in silence.

"Um, how are you, Jou?" Yami asked.

"Fine. Seto and I are getting married in a few months." Jou said.

"How long have you two been together?" Yami asked.

"Almost two years." Jou said.

"Congratulations. I heard you two have a son." Yami said.

"Yeah. Seth. He's a miniature version of Seto." Jou said.

The two ordered their food when a waitress came.

"I heard about the divorce." Jou said.

"You said as much on the phone." Yami said.

"I know it won't mean much, but I am sorry for what she did. She had no right." Jou said.

"Yeah. I know." Yami said.

"Was it true that the kid wasn't yours?" Jou asked.

"Yeah. The boy looked like his father." Yami said.

"At least you know." Jou said.

"Otogi was the father." Yami said quietly.

"He was?" Jou asked, surprised.

Yami nodded.

"No surprise there. I mean, Otogi always wanted her." Jou said.

"I know." Yami said.

Jou looked at Yami. "I can't say I think you don't deserve it." Jou said.

"I know. You were right. She didn't change." Yami said.

"You knew that, too. You just didn't want to admit it." Jou said.

"Yeah. I know." Yami said.

"What made you decide to come back to Domino?" Jou asked.

"No where else to go." Yami said.

"You could have gone to Egypt." Jou said, knowing that's where Yami was originally from.

"I don't remember Egypt. Domino was the only home I knew." Yami said.

"Planning to set up a practice here?" Jou asked.

"I thought about it." Yami replied.

Jou nodded.

Yami decided to not beat around the bush. "Why did you want to meet me, Jou?" Yami asked.

"Did you love her?" Jou asked, bluntly.

"What?" Yami asked, taken off guard.

"Did you love her?" Jou asked.

"I thought I did." Yami said quietly.

"That's a no then." Jou said.

Yami sighed. "What do you want me to say? That I made a mistake in choosing Anzu? I already know that. I should have known what would happen, but I didn't listen. I was a fool, and I chose a woman who cheated on me with five different guys that I know of." Yami said.

"Five?" Jou asked.

Yami nodded.

"Didn't know that." Jou said.

Yami sighed. "I made a mistake in leaving Yugi. I admit that. Yugi would have never done this. If he had found someone else while we were together, he would have broken things off with me. I was wrong." Yami said.

"Cheating is never right, Yami." Jou said.

"I didn't actually cheat." Yami said.

"Yami, it doesn't matter if you are just on a date with someone else. If your with one person while dating another, it's cheating. Sex has nothing to do with cheating. It's cheating even if you just date." Jou said.

"I know." Yami said quietly.

"Why did you want to leave Yugi?" Jou asked.

"I don't know. Yugi was everything I wanted in a person. I knew that. He was kind, smart, loving, compassionate, and so much more. Anzu was nothing. The exact opposite. She was conniving, controlling, jealous, manipulative, and a bitch." Yami said.

"Not a good trade." Jou commented.

"No. She wasn't." Yami agreed.

Jou was quiet a moment. "It destroyed him." Jou said.

"I know." Yami said.

"No, you don't. You weren't here. I spent weeks living with him, watching him cry himself to sleep every night. He would say that it was his fault. That he wasn't good enough for you. That he deserved this pain." Jou said.

"It wasn't his fault." Yami said.

"He doesn't believe it. Even now." Jou said.

Yami sighed. He hated this.

"He tried to kill himself." Jou said.

Yami started. "W-What?" Yami choked out.

"Yugi tried to kill himself. He was convinced that you hated him, so he decided to end it. Downed a whole bottle of sleeping pills. Honda got there and managed to get him to a hospital in time. I started to live with him after that." Jou said.

"You live with Seto now. Who's watching him?" Yami asked.

"Bakura and Ryou live with him now. After Gramps died, the Game Shop was lonely for him alone. He turned the upstairs into another part of the shop, and he built a house on property behind the Game Shop. Turns out Gramps owned more land than we thought, and Yugi inherited it." Jou said.

"Oh." Yami said.

"When Marik and Malik are in town, they stay there, too." Jou said.

"That's good." Yami said.

Their food soon arrived.

"Yami, do you still love Yugi?" Jou asked.

"Yes." Yami said without hesitation.

Jou shook his head. "I still can't understand why you left him for her." Jou said.

"I thought I loved her. She somehow convinced me of that. I was stupid. I made a mistake. One I will regret for the rest of my life." Yami said.

Jou nodded.

"Has Yugi found someone new?" Yami asked.

"No. He's only had one relationship since you, and that was over two years ago." Jou said.

"Oh." Yami said.

Jou sighed. "Yami, he had a one night stand once." Jou said.

Yami looked startled. "This guy didn't hurt him, did he? I mean, a one night stand can hurt someone." Yami said.

"Calm down. The one night stand was me." Jou said.

Yami looked incredulous. "You? I thought you two were just best friends." Yami said.

"We are. Look. He was heartbroken and needed a distraction. I took him out one night. He got drunk. I got drunk. We got back to the house. It happened. Never happened again." Jou said.

"And the relationship?" Yami asked.

"Yugi and Seto got together for about three months. Didn't last." Jou said.

"Seto? Not one I would have thought." Yami said.

"Me, either. Yugi and Seto dated, but they decided it would be better if they were friends." Jou said. He sighed. "Honestly, Yugi figured out how I felt about Seto and pushed me to tell him. I did, and here we are." Jou said.

Yami nodded.

Jou glared at Yami. "Listen. If you want to try and win Yugi back, I won't stop you, but you hurt him again, you'll be six feet under. Got it?" Jou asked.

Yami nodded.

"Good." Jou said as they ate.

Yami kept looking at Jou. "Are we okay?" Yami finally asked.

Jou thought a moment. "No, but we might get there. I'm still pissed, but I'll get over it. I'm more pissed at Anzu. She's the cause of this, even if you did fall for her charms." Jou said.

Yami nodded.

"Look. I'm warning ya to steer clear of Marik and Bakura, though. They want your blood." Jou said.

Yami nodded. He knew that Bakura and Marik were protective of Yugi, and he knew he didn't want to cross them any time soon.

"Where are you staying?" Jou asked.

"I'm staying at the Domino Plaza Hotel until I find a place." Yami said.

Jou nodded. "I'll drive ya." Jou said.

The two paid the bill and left.

"Listen, Yami. Like I said, I won't stop you from trying to win Yugi back, but it won't be easy. He won't trust ya easily." Jou said.

"He shouldn't." Yami said.

"Yeah. I know. You'll have to work hard to win him back. I ain't saying I like the thought of you two together again given what happened, but I won't stop it. Just know that I'm protecting Yugi, too." Jou said.

Yami nodded.

Jou handed Yami a piece of paper. "Yugi's home number. I'd get all your affairs settled before you talk to him." Jou said.

"I will." Yami said. He knew that he would have to work up the courage to call Yugi.

Jou nodded. "Good. Come on." Jou said.

The two walked to Jou's car and got in.

"By the way, how did Anzu take the divorce?" Jou asked.

"Not well. She was royally pissed when she got nothing from the divorce." Yami said.

~Flashback~

"_I can't believe you! You're leaving me with nothing." Anzu screamed._

_Yami didn't flinch. "Anzu, you were the one who chose to cheat, which resulted in this divorce." Yami said._

"_You're leaving me with a child with no money and no job!" Anzu shouted._

"_Anzu, you knew that you would get nothing if you were found to have been unfaithful. You were." Yami said._

"_How do you expect me to raise a child without help?!" Anzu demanded._

"_It's not my child, so I don't care. You're living with your parents now. They can help you. Besides, the boy is Otogi's, so get him to help you with him. It's his responsibility. Not mine." Yami said._

"_I don't want him!" Anzu shouted._

"_Well, too bad. You won't get me. That ended once you cheated." Yami said._

"_Why can't you let it go?!" Anzu shrieked._

"_Because it was more than one guy." Yami said._

_Anzu looked more than pissed._

"_Anzu, you chose to cheat, you chose to lie, and you chose go back to your ways of a whore. Don't blame me." Yami said._

_Anzu growled. "I deserve better than you!" Anzu shouted._

"_Actually, I deserve better than you." Yami said. He thought a moment and said, "I had better than you."_

"_You're talking about that rut?!" Anzu shouted._

"_Don't call Yugi that, and yes! Yugi would have never cheated on me. I was a fool to leave him for you. I should have known you hadn't changed from high school. But I don't have to deal with this now. We are divorced. You don't have access to anything that's mine, now I want you to leave." Yami said._

"_Why?" Anzu demanded._

"_Because there are prospective buyers coming, and I don't want you here.' Yami said._

"_You're selling the house?! We bought this house together!" Anzu shrieked._

"_Actually, Anzu, I bought the house. You were just there. And I'm moving back to Japan, so I'm not going to need this house." Yami said._

_Anzu gaped._

"_Now, please leave before I call the police and have you arrested for trespassing." Yami said._

_Anzu glared at him before storming out._

_~End Flashback~_

"Talk about a bitch." Jou said

"I know. She even tried to get a lawyer to stop me from selling the house, thinking that I would have to stay and she could win me back." Yami said.

"She couldn't have a lawyer stop you from selling the house. Not if her name wasn't on the deed." Jou said.

"It wasn't." Yami assured him.

"So, Anzu keep trying?" Jou asked.

Yami nodded. "It was the same thing, but my mind was made up. Her parents tried to talk me out of the divorce to no avail." Yami said.

"They didn't want their company's name dragged through the mud." Jou said.

"The family name sure was. I didn't really care, either." Yami said.

"So, if she shows up here, what are you going to do?" Jou asked.

"The same as before. I won't go back to her." Yami said.

"Good. At least you're on the right track there." Jou said.

They arrived at the hotel.

"Thanks, Jou." Yami said, getting out.

"Need any help?" Jou asked, seeing Yami get the luggage.

"No. I got it. Thanks." Yami said.

"Look. My cell number is the same if you ever want to talk." Jou said.

Yami nodded.

Jou drove off.

'We may not be good friends again, but at least we're trying.' Yami thought.

* * *

Hours later, Yami was in his hotel room. He looked at a picture of him and Yugi from when they were still together.

'I was a fool to leave you, Yugi. I can't believe I left you for a woman like Anzu.' Yami thought.

Yami knew that he had been miserable while with Anzu. He just was in denial about it. He was also in denial about not regretting leaving Yugi.

Now, he admitted it openly.

Yami gently traced Yugi's face. 'I am going to try and win you back, Yugi. It may take some time, but I will do it. I just hope you can find it in your heart to give me another chance. If we can't be lovers, I hope we can at least be friends.' Yami thought.

Yami set the picture aside and lay down to go to sleep for the night.

He had dreams about Yugi.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Sorry about all the flasgbacks. Just letting you see some of the reason Yami returned to Domino.

Next: Yami and Yugi meet again for the first time in three years.

R&R.


	2. Seeing Yugi Again

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2- Seeing Yugi Again

A few weeks had passed since Yami had returned to Domino. He had gotten an apartment which was only about a fifteen minute walk from Yugi's home. He also had lined up a job.

Yami had talked to Jou on several occasions.

Jou was more at ease with Yami now, although Jou was far from okay with him.

The one thing that Yami hadn't done yet was talk to Yugi. He was too afraid to go and see his former lover because of what he had done to him. He was sure that Yugi hated him and wanted nothing to do with him.

Yami would rather stay back and not know that Yugi hated him. He didn't think that he could handle knowing that Yugi hated him.

"Yams, when are you going to see Yug?" Jou asked. He had gone back to calling Yami by his old nickname for him.

"I don't know if I am, Jou." Yami said.

The two were sitting in Burger World.

"Why not? I thought you wanted to see him again." Jou said.

"I do, but I know that Yugi has to hate me. I mean, I left him because I thought I wanted Anzu instead of him. I hurt him badly. He has to hate me for what I did to him, and for a slut like that." Yami said.

"Yams, Yugi was hurt. He was angry. He was upset. But he never hated you." Jou said.

Yami looked up at him. "How do you know?" Yami asked.

"Because I blatantly asked him if he hated you, and he said no. He said he could never hate you." Jou said.

Yami sighed. "Even so, I don't have the right to go and see him. I don't have that right at all. Not after what I did. I don't deserve his forgiveness." Yami said.

"Shouldn't you leave that to Yugi?" Jou asked.

"Maybe, but I'd rather that he didn't have to deal with that choice. He doesn't need to have to deal with it." Yami said.

Jou looked up and saw Yugi walk into the restaurant. "I hate to tell you this, Yams, but I took that choice out of your hands and put it into Yugi's hands." Jou said.

Yami looked up sharply. "What do you mean? Did you tell him I came back?" Yami asked.

"I told him before you sold the house. Yugi knew. He was waiting for you to come and see him, but since you're too chicken to do that, I had to do it for you." Jou said.

Yami wasn't sure what he meant.

"Yami."

Yami froze. He knew that voice all too well. It was a voice that he had loved once and knew that he still loved. That voice alone could make his knees weak and make him want to do anything and everything in his power to answer every wish of that owner of that voice.

And he had broken his promise to that person.

Yami turned and found himself looking at Yugi.

Yugi looked slightly different. He had grown a few inches although he was still shorter than Yami. He looked like he had gained a bit of muscle tone to his upper body. He also had a light tan that was noticeable. His eyes looked somewhat sad still although it was hidden.

Yami was still dumbfounded at seeing Yugi, and he was staring at Yugi.

Jou rolled his eyes and kicked Yami from the under the table in the shin.

"Ow!" Yami exclaimed. He glared at Jou. "That hurt." Yami said.

"It was meant to. Stop staring and say something intelligible." Jou said.

Yugi smiled slightly. 'Leave it to Jou to be blunt like that.' Yugi thought.

Yami then turned his attention to Yugi. "Hi, Yugi." Yami said.

"Mind if I join you?" Yugi asked.

"Of course not." Yami said.

Jou stood up. "Well, I'll leave you two alone." Jou said.

"You don't have to do that, Jou." Yami said.

Jou waved him off. "I have to meet Seto anyway. I'll see you two later. See ya." Jou said before he took off before Yugi or Yami could stop him.

Yugi and Yami were left alone.

"Sit down, Yugi." Yami said, finding his voice.

Yugi sat down in the chair that Jou had vacated. "Are you glad to be back in Domino?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. I am. It's nice to be back home." Yami answered.

"Jou said that you've been back for a few weeks." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I had a lot that I had to get in order. I had to find a job, and I found one with the Chavez Law Firm." Yami said.

"That's a prestigious law firm. Expensive, too." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I know. I found an apartment, too." Yami said.

"That's good." Yugi said.

The two fell into an uncomfortable silence. They ordered something to eat and started eating as soon as it came.

"I heard that Bakura and Ryou live with you." Yami said.

"They did. Ryou recently found out he was pregnant, so they bought a house and moved out." Yugi said.

"Oh. I guess Ryou's happy. I know that he always wanted kids." Yami said.

"Yeah. Bakura wasn't quite so thrilled at first, but now, he's excited about the thought of being a father." Yugi said.

Yami shook his head. "Bakura is the last person that I would have expected would be happy about being a father. I never imagined him as being one." Yami said.

"I know." Yugi said.

The two soon finished their food.

"Yami, can we talk?" Yugi asked.

"That's what we've been doing." Yami said, smirking.

Yugi gave a small smile. "I wanted to talk about this somewhere more private. Would you come back with me?" Yugi asked.

"Sure." Yami said. He hadn't thought he'd go and see Yugi's home, but he figured that since Yugi had offered, he should go. Besides, if Yugi wanted to talk about what happened, he didn't have the right to deny Yugi that.

The two headed to Yugi's car.

"Did you not drive?" Yugi asked.

"No. Jou picked me up." Yami answered.

Yugi smiled. "This sounds like one of Jou's setups." Yugi said.

"Wouldn't surprise me." Yami said.

The two got in Yugi's car, and they headed for Yugi's house.

* * *

"Was that a wise idea to leave Yugi alone with Yami, Puppy?" Seto asked. He looked up at his boyfriend, who lounging on the couch in his office.

"They need to talk, Seto. This has been going on for three years. It's time they talk it out." Jou said.

"I agree, but leaving them alone in a restaurant? You know that Yugi won't want to talk about something like that in public. Yugi will most likely ask Yami to go back with him to his home." Seto said.

"I know." Jou said.

"Jou, is this wise? I mean, we don't know what could happen." Seto said.

"Seto, Yami thinks Yugi hates him. He won't try anything." Jou said.

"I don't doubt that." Seto said.

"It'll be fine. Besides, setting them up like this was the only way to get them to talk. I doubt Yami would have gone to see Yugi otherwise, thinking that he didn't deserve something like that, and Yugi wouldn't go and see Yami, thinking that Yami wouldn't want to see him." Jou said.

Seto sighed. "I know that I can't talk you out of it. I just hope that this helps." Seto said.

"So do I." Jou said. He wanted them to at least be friends again, since he knew that both of them wanted that.

* * *

Yugi and Yami arrived at Yugi's house. The two got out of the car and headed up the steps.

"This is a nice looking house." Yami said, looking at the two-story house.

"Thanks. Seto had building designers help me design the house the way I wanted it." Yugi said. He unlocked the door, and the two walked in. Yugi shut the door behind them. "Do you want anything?" Yugi asked.

"Just some tea if you have it." Yami said.

Yugi nodded. He showed Yami the living room before he went to the kitchen.

Yami sat in the living room and looked around. He saw that it was a quaint living room. It had pictures and little trinkets spread out all over the room. Yami looked at some of the pictures and saw that he was even in some of the pictures. 'I can't believe that Yugi would want to have my picture up. I thought it would have been too painful.' Yami thought. He then noticed something else. 'There's no pictures of Anzu now. I can't blame him. After what she did to him, I believe he probably is very angry with her.' Yami thought.

Yugi walked into the room. "Here." Yugi said, handing Yami one of the cups.

"Thank you." Yami said.

Yugi sat down on the couch as well. "It's no problem." Yugi said.

The two sat in silence for a few moments.

Yami decided not to drag this out. "You said that there was something you wanted to talk about." Yami said.

"Yeah." Yugi said. He seemed uncomfortable. "I guess I just want to know why." Yugi said.

Yami sighed. "There's no real reason, Yugi. I can't excuse what I did. I thought that I had fallen for Anzu. I guess she just tricked me into believing that I loved her. I never realized how manipulative she was." Yami said.

"I knew." Yugi said quietly.

Yami looked over. "You did?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded. "You weren't the first boyfriend I had that Anzu stole from me. She used me to get new boyfriends. She never wanted me to be happy for some reason. She hates me, and I don't know why." Yugi said.

Yami looked surprised. "You never told me that." Yami said.

"I didn't want to destroy her name. I never wanted to do that." Yugi said.

"Even though you knew she'd try to seduce me?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded.

"You're too kind at times." Yami said.

Yugi gave a weak smile.

Yami sighed. "Yugi, no words could ever say how sorry I am. I should have listened to you when you told me that Anzu was wrong for me and that she would never be faithful to me. You tried to tell me that she didn't love me, and I didn't listen. I left, and I broke your heart." Yami said.

"It's okay." Yugi said quietly.

"No, it's not. You were depressed because of me. You even tried to kill yourself." Yami said.

Yugi looked over at him, startled. "I guess Jou's told you more than I thought he did." Yugi said. He sighed. "Yami, Grandpa died only a few months after you left. I had reached an emotional breaking point. It wasn't your fault." Yugi said.

"And it's not your fault that I left. Don't blame yourself for that." Yami said.

"I guess saying it was my fault gave it a reason." Yugi said.

"Well, stop. You did nothing wrong." Yami said.

"Okay. I'll try." Yugi said. He was quiet a moment. "When's Anzu coming?" Yugi asked.

It was now Yami's turn to be startled. "Why would Anzu be coming?" Yami asked.

Yugi blinked in surprise. "Yami, Anzu's your wife, and she just had a baby. I thought she'd be following soon." Yugi said.

"You mean, Jou didn't tell you?" Yami asked.

"Tell me what?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi, Anzu and I divorced. I moved out here after our divorce was final." Yami said.

"Why did you get a divorce? I mean, she just had your baby. What about the child?" Yugi asked. He had never thought that Yami would have abandoned his own child.

Yami shook his head. "Yugi, Anzu was unfaithful. I know that there were at least five different men. I found out she had cheated when she gave birth to her son. I could tell by looking at it that the baby wasn't mine. I had a DNA test done, which proved that I was not the father. After that, I confronted Anzu about it. Her parents were there in the hospital with her. I told Anzu I knew the child wasn't mine and that I had filed for divorce. Her father tried to get me not to divorce her. He didn't want his family name ruined. I continued with the divorce. I couldn't stay with her after that." Yami said.

"I didn't realize that." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I later found out that Otogi was the father of the baby." Yami said.

"Otogi? I didn't expect that one." Yugi said.

"Neither did I. Anzu kept trying to get me take her back. At the divorce proceedings, she tried to get child support from me, but she could only do that if the child was mine, and he wasn't. She also tried to get alimony, but because she moved back in with her parents, there was no reason. Besides, her trust fund was more than sufficient." Yami said. He smirked. "I also kept the prenuptial agreement." Yami said.

"Prenuptial?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded. "Because of his money, Anzu's father wanted me to sign one in case I cheated on Anzu and the divorce ended. Of course, since Anzu was the one who cheated and the marriage ended, I got the money." Yami said.

"But you didn't need the money." Yugi said.

"I know. It was a way of getting back at Anzu. I gave the money to a couple of different charities. I didn't want it." Yami said.

Yugi nodded. "That was good." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami said.

"I guess Anzu wasn't happy. She thought that she could keep her affairs hidden to keep you." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I was wrong to go to her. I should have known that she would do this. I knew that she was a slut. I guess I had hoped she had changed." Yami said.

"She won't change, Yami. She's been like that since she was fourteen." Yugi said.

Yami nodded. "I was wrong to leave you for her. I knew this would happen. I just didn't want to acknowledge it." Yami said.

Yugi wanted to ask him a question, but he wasn't sure if he should ask it.

"Yugi, you know you can ask me anything." Yami said, seeing that Yugi wanted to say something.

"Well, I was just wondering if you, well, if you loved her." Yugi said.

"I don't think I ever really did. She managed to trick me into believing I did love her. I was wrong, Yugi. I never meant anything to Anzu, either." Yami said.

"I'm sorry things happened the way they did, Yami. You didn't deserve to have this happen to you." Yugi said.

Yami looked over at him. "Yugi, you shouldn't feel sorry for me. I cheated on you. I was seeing Anzu behind your back. I don't deserve your sympathy." Yami said.

"Maybe you don't think you do, but I do. No one deserves that." Yugi said.

"But I did it to you." Yami said.

"Yami, I blame Anzu more than you. Besides, I forgave you a long time ago. Anzu is just the way she is. There is no one that can change her." Yugi said.

Yami nodded.

"Yami, I'm glad that your back in Domino. I really missed you." Yugi said.

Yami smiled at Yugi. "I missed you, too." Yami said.

Yugi was hesitant, but decided to ask anyway. "Do you think that we can be friends again?" Yugi asked.

Yami smiled. "I'd like that, Yugi. I really would." Yami said.

Yugi smiled back. "That's good, Yami." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami said. He was thankful that Yugi had agreed to let him back in his life. 'He didn't have to, but he did.' Yami thought. He looked over at Yugi from the corner of his eye. 'Why did I let him go in the first place? I shouldn't have done that. I should have resisted Anzu's charms.' Yami thought.

"Yami, are you okay?" Yugi asked.

Yami snapped out of his self-loathing. "I'm fine, Yugi. Just thinking." Yami said.

"Okay." Yugi said.

* * *

Later, Yami had returned home. He was glad that he had talked to Yugi although he knew that they were no where near where they were before. He knew that it would take some time for Yugi to want to be that close again.

'I'm not screwing it up this time. Yugi's agreed to be my friend, and I am not going to screw it up.' Yami thought.

There was a knock on the door.

Yami got up from the couch. "I'm coming!" Yami called. He assumed that it was Jou since not that many other people knew that he was back.

Boy was he wrong.

The moment Yami opened the door, Bakura forced his way in, grabbed Yami by the shirt, and slammed him against the wall.

"Kura! You said you would be calm!" Ryou exclaimed.

"I am calm!" Bakura snarled.

'That's debatable from my point of view.' Yami thought, though he wisely said nothing since Bakura was holding him against the wall and knew what Bakura was capable of doing.

Bakura turned flaming eyes on to Yami. "What did you do?" Bakura growled.

"What are you talking about?" Yami asked.

"What did you do to Yugi?! I know that you were at his house today!" Bakura snapped.

"I didn't do anything." Yami said.

Bakura was about to protest.

"I met Jou at Burger World, and he had gotten Yugi to come. He left me and Yugi alone. Yugi wanted to talk in private, so we went to his house. We talked. Just talked." Yami said, hoping to calm Bakura down.

Bakura eyed him. "Really?" Bakura asked.

"Yes. Yugi will give you the same story." Yami said.

"Fine." Bakura said, letting Yami got.

Yami was glad when he did.

Ryou shut the door. "What are you doing back in Domino, Yami? And where is _Anzu_?" Ryou asked. It was clear from the way that Ryou said Anzu's name that he couldn't stand the woman. He spoke her name with disdain and dislike.

"Did Jou tell no one about this?" Yami asked.

"About what?" Bakura asked, suspicious once again.

Yami sighed. "All right. I got what I deserved. Anzu cheated on me, got pregnant by Otogi, had the baby, I knew it wasn't mine, had a DNA test to prove it, I divorced her, and now I live back here. Simple enough?" Yami asked.

"You divorced that bitch?" Bakura asked.

"Yes. I did." Yami said.

"And here I thought she would have tried every scheme in the book to keep you from leaving her." Bakura said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"She did. I just didn't listen." Yami said.

"What did she get out of the divorce?" Ryou asked.

"Nothing. We signed a prenuptial agreement, and because she was the one that cheated, I got the money. I don't have to pay alimony either. She's living with her parents." Yami said.

"Well, I'm sure that her parents aren't too thrilled." Bakura said. He then realized something. "Hold on. Did you say that she got pregnant by Otogi?" Bakura asked.

"Yeah. That bastard knew she was married to me and did it anyway." Yami bitterly.

"Does Otogi know that he's the baby's father?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah. I don't know what he decided to do, but it has nothing to do with me." Yami said.

"Are you and Yugi okay?" Ryou asked.

"We're tentative friends." Yami said.

"Tentative?" Bakura asked.

"We're not to the point we were before. I know that. We are friends, and I hope that maybe we'll get back to that point one day." Yami said.

"Are you ever going to want to date him again?" Bakura asked.

"I want to, but I don't deserve to ask. If Yugi wants to, we will. If not, I'll settle for being friends with him." Yami said.

"That's good. Yugi deserves that much." Bakura said.

"Yami, you might have to be the one to initiate the relationship." Ryou said.

"Why?" Yami and Bakura asked at the same time.

"Because Yugi won't do it. He might think you don't feel that way about him anymore. You're going to have to prove to him you love him, if you do. I'm just saying Yugi might be too afraid of ruining your friendship to try and start a relationship." Ryou said.

Yami was quiet for a moment. "If I see that Yugi does want a relationship and doesn't say anything, I'll start it. If I don't see that he wants to, I'll keep quiet." Yami said.

"Good, and if you ever hurt Yugi again, I'll make sure no one ever finds the body." Bakura said, glaring bloody murder at Yami.

Yami nodded. "Got it." Yami said.

"Good. Just making sure you got the point." Bakura said.

Yami then said something else. "I want to thank you two for taking such good care of Yugi. I know Jou said after he moved in with Seto that you two lived with him until recently. Thanks for being there for him." Yami said.

"We're Yugi's friends. We weren't going to leave him alone." Ryou said.

"And we still won't." Bakura said.

Yami nodded.

"I may still be pissed that you chose to leave him for that slut, but I guess we can be friends again." Bakura said.

"Really?" Yami asked.

Yami and Bakura had been best friends since they were kids, but Bakura had grown angry when Yami left Yugi for Anzu, which had strained, and, Yami thought, put an end to their friendship.

"Yeah. I ain't saying that we're the best of friends yet, but I'll give you a chance. I'm not one to turn my back on my friends." Bakura said.

Yami nodded. "Thanks." Yami said, grateful that Bakura was doing this.

"Whatever." Bakura said.

Yami knew that that was Bakura's way of saying you're welcome.

"Anyway, we need to get going. We need to get on home." Ryou said.

"Okay. Well, it's good to see you both again." Yami said.

"Sure thing. We'll catch up with you later." Ryou said. He opened the door and walked out.

Bakura turned to Yami. "I may be willing to be friends again, but I won't hesitate to kill you if you ever hurt Yugi again. He barely made it through the last time. I don't think that his heart could handle something like that again." Bakura said.

"Bakura, I have no intention of hurting Yugi again. If I do, I don't mean to." Yami said.

"Good. As long as it's not intentional, and you understand that hurting him intentionally will result in my foot so far up your ass that a doctor will have to surgically remove it." Bakura said.

"A foot-ectomy." Yami said.

"Exactly." Bakura said.

"I have heard and understood your warning." Yami said.

Bakura nodded and started to leave.

"Congratulations on becoming a father." Yami said.

"Thanks." Bakura said. He walked out the door and shut it behind him.

Yami sighed. 'I'm glad that Yugi had such good friends looking out for him. He needed someone, and they were there for him. That's all that matters.' Yami thought. He walked back into the living room and sat down. 'I still wish I knew what made me fall for Anzu's charms. I don't find her charming at all. Than again, once I married her, she probably thought I wouldn't divorce her. I'm sure that I proved her wrong.' Yami thought. He sighed. 'As much as I would like to blame this solely on Anzu, I can't. I'm the one who caved in and left Yugi for her. I left the kindest, most beautiful person in the world for a slut. I'm an idiot.' Yami thought. He lay down across the couch. 'At least I have the chance to make it up to Yugi, and I'm not passing it up.' Yami thought.

Getting up, Yami headed into his bedroom. 'I do want Yugi back as my boyfriend and lover, but only if Yugi agrees to it.' Yami thought.

* * *

Yugi stared out the window of his bedroom. 'I'm glad Yami's back. I thought I would never seem him again after Anzu stole him.' Yugi thought.

Yugi had finally had it with Anzu and no longer considered her a friend. He really wished he had told Yami the truth about Anzu when they started dating.

'I wish I knew why it was that Anzu hates me so much that she thinks she has to steal every boyfriend I get. I guess it doesn't matter. Normally, she dumps the guy, but Yami left her. I hope she'll learn from this, but I doubt it.' Yugi thought.

Sighing, Yugi headed to bed. 'I would like Yami back as my boyfriend, but I can't. Not right now. I think we just need to be friends first. Maybe we can get to that point again later.' Yugi thought.

Yugi knew that Yami still loved him. He had seen it in Yami's eyes.

'It's too soon for that, but not too soon for us to be friends.' Yugi thought.

Yugi decided to head on to bed for the night.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Yugi and Yami being friends.

R&R.


	3. Being Friends

Sorry for the delay.

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3- Being Friends

It had been almost a month since Yugi and Yami had had their talk. The two had been getting along fine, and they were glad to just be friends again.

Marik and Malik had come for a visit from Egypt, and they were close to killing Yami had Yugi not stopped them. After hearing what had happened, the two Egyptians had had a little sympathy for Yami. They still weren't happy with the way that Yami had treated Yugi, but they were willing to try and be friends again.

Yami was glad that he had some of his old friends back.

* * *

Yami had just gotten home from a hard day at work. 'Sometimes, I hate being a lawyer.' Yami thought. He walked into the living room and collapsed on his couch, letting his briefcase fall to the floor.

The doorbell rang.

"What now?" Yami groaned. He forced himself up and walked to the door opening it.

"Hey, Yami." Yugi said.

Yami smiled, his irritation fading instantly. "Hey, Yugi. What are you doing here?" Yami asked.

"I just thought I'd come and see you. Is everything all right?" Yugi asked. He could tell that something was bothering his friend.

"Um, well, I just had a hard day at work." Yami said.

"Oh." Yugi said.

"Come on in, Yugi." Yami said.

Yugi walked into the apartment, and Yami shut the door.

"I have to admit that I had another reason for coming here." Yugi said.

"Why was that?" Yami asked.

"Marik and Malik were getting frisky. I was scarred for the life the last time I heard those two go at it." Yugi said.

Yami shuddered at the thought. "I don't blame you for coming here. You know that you're always welcome." Yami said.

"So you've told me." Yugi said.

The two walked into the living room and sat down.

"How long have you been home?" Yugi asked.

"Not long. I might have been here five minutes when you arrived." Yami said.

"Sorry. I guess you wanted a chance to relax." Yugi said.

Yami waved him off. "Don't worry about it, Yugi. It's fine. I can still relax with you here." Yami said.

"Okay. If you say so." Yugi replied. He thought a moment before he said, "I had thought about us going and eating dinner together, but if you want, we could always order something and have it delivered here." Yugi said.

"That's an excellent idea, Yugi." Yami said.

"So, what do you want?" Yugi asked.

Yami thought for a moment. "How about Chinese? I haven't had that in a long time. I honestly think I was still in Domino the last time I had Chinese." Yami said.

This surprised Yugi. "Really? Why didn't you eat Chinese in America?" Yugi asked, knowing that Yami loved Chinese.

Yami groaned. "Because of Anzu. Apparently, she doesn't like Chinese at all, and she was pretty adamant on me not eating it." Yami said.

"And you went along with it?" Yugi asked, shocked.

"Yugi, nothing I did with Anzu made sense, so let's not get into it." Yami said.

"Sure thing. Your usual?" Yugi asked.

Yami smiled. "Yep." Yami said.

"Mind if I use your home phone to call in?" Yugi asked.

"Nah. Go ahead." Yami said.

Yugi got up and walked out to where the phone was in the hall.

Yami smiled. 'I'm glad that Yugi and I are friends again. I'm glad he gave me another chance.' Yami thought.

A few moments later, Yugi walked into the living room again. "It should be here in about thirty minutes." Yugi said, sitting down on the couch.

"Yugi, there's something that's been bothering me." Yami said.

"What's that?" Yugi asked, looking over at Yami.

"Why did you let me back into your life so easily?" Yami asked.

"Why shouldn't I?" Yugi asked, surprised.

"Yugi, it's not that I'm not grateful for the chance. You have no idea how grateful I am that we're friends, but after the way I hurt you, I thought for sure that I would have to work my ass to be able to just be your friend again, so why did you let me back into your life that easily?" Yami asked.

"Yami, I told you before that I missed you, and I did. We've been friends for way too long, and I just wanted to have you around again. I'll be honest, I don't completely trust you. You do have to earn that back." Yugi said.

"Trust should be earned." Yami stated.

"I know. I just want us to be friends." Yugi said.

"Well, I am very grateful for this chance, Yugi." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Yami, it makes me happy that we are friends again, and I won't trade that for anything." Yugi said.

Yami nodded, beyond shocked that Yugi was like this. He knew that if the situation had been reversed, he wouldn't have forgiven him that easily. It would have taken a lot for him to forgive Yugi. 'That's the difference in us.' Yami thought.

The doorbell rang.

"Food's here." Yugi said, getting up.

"Don't worry about it, Yugi. I'll get it." Yami said.

"You sure?" Yugi asked.

"Yes." Yami said before he headed for the front door.

Yugi headed on into the kitchen and got down a couple of plates.

Yami walked into the kitchen and set the bag of food down. "This smells good." Yami said.

"It's from your favorite Chinese restaurant. I figured that you'd enjoy it." Yugi said, setting the plates down.

Yami went and got two drinks out of the refrigerator and set them on the table.

The two got the food out and filled their plates before they started eating.

"Hmm. This is great." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "I take it that we're going to be eating Chinese a lot." Yugi said.

"Maybe." Yami said.

"Yami, if you've been back for over a month, why haven't you eaten Chinese before now?" Yugi asked.

Yami grinned sheepishly. "I've had so much on my mind that it never struck me to eat it." Yami said.

Yugi shook his head. "That sounds like you." Yugi said.

After the two finished eating, they washed the dishes.

"Yami, I can pay you back for half of the meal." Yugi said.

"Don't worry about it, Yugi. We're friends, and I don't mind paying for you." Yami said.

"Okay, but the next time we eat out together, I'm paying for it all." Yugi said.

"Okay. If that's what you want." Yami said.

The two then walked into the living room and sat down again.

"So, how was your day, Yugi?" Yami asked.

"It's fine. The shop's doing great." Yugi said.

"That good?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded. "Yep. I can live comfortably and have luxury money." Yugi said.

"Well, that's good to hear." Yami said.

"I take it that your job is going well." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "Yes. It is going well. It's exhausting at times, but I'm doing well. I had a prestigious record from when I lived in America, so it makes me a well-liked attorney at the firm." Yami said.

"I'm glad that your enjoying it." Yugi said.

A moment later, Yugi's cell phone rang. He picked it up and said, "Hello?"

"_Hey, Yugi. It's Jou._" Jou said.

"Hey, Jou. What's up?" Yugi asked.

"_I have a favor to ask you._" Jou said.

"What's that?" Yugi asked.

"_Well, Seto has something planned for us to do on Friday night, and I was wondering if you would watch Seth for us._" Jou said.

"What about Serenity and Mokuba?" Yugi asked.

"_They're going out, too._" Jou said.

"Okay. I can watch him for you." Yugi said.

"_Thanks. We'll drop him off at your house around six._" Jou said.

"Sure thing, Jou." Yugi said.

"_Okay. Thanks. Bye._" Jou said.

"Bye." Yugi said and hung up.

"What'd Jou want?" Yami asked.

"He and Seto are going out on Friday, and they were wanting me to watch Seth for them. Mokuba and Serenity can't because they're going out themselves." Yugi said.

"As protective as Jou is of Serenity, I can't believe that he would let Mokuba date her." Yami said.

"Well, Jou knows Mokuba really well, so he's okay with it. Besides, Serenity's close to being eighteen, so there's not much he can do about it." Yugi said.

"Point taken." Yami said. He thought a moment before he said, "You baby-sit for Seto and Joey a lot."

"Yeah, well, they want me to be a part of Seth's life as much as possible." Yugi said.

Yami raised an eyebrow. "Why? I mean, he's just your friends' son. I can understand them wanting you to be a part of his life, but isn't asking you to baby-sit all the time a bit much?" Yami asked.

Yugi looked over at Yami and realized something. "Oh. That's right. You don't know." Yugi said.

"Know what?" Yami asked.

Yugi sighed. "Yami, you know that I was in a relationship with Seto at one time." Yugi said.

"Yes. I know, Yugi." Yami said.

"Well, the reason I ended things with Seto was because I knew that Seto was in love with Jou and that Jou was in love with Seto, so I pushed them together because I wanted them to be happy." Yugi said.

"This doesn't explain anything." Yami said.

"I'm getting there, Yami." Yugi said, getting a little fidgety.

Yami could tell that whatever it was that Yugi was planning to tell him, it made him rather uneasy. "What is it, Yugi? You know that you can tell me anything, and I'll understand." Yami said.

"I hope you do. About a month after I broke things off with Seto, I found out that I was pregnant." Yugi said.

"Pregnant?!" Yami exclaimed, shocked.

Yugi nodded. "Yeah. Seto was the only one I had been with in recent days, so I knew that it had to be Seto's child." Yugi said.

The pieces immediately fell into place.

"Seth is your child with Seto." Yami said.

Yugi nodded.

"Hold on. Then why does Jou say that he is Seth's father?" Yami asked.

"I'm getting to that." Yugi said. He sighed. "I didn't want to hide the fact I was pregnant from Seto, so I immediately told him and Jou when I found out. Seto wanted to do the right things and take responsibility and marry me. Jou was going to let him, but I wouldn't let them. I knew that Jou and Seto were in love and wanted to be together, and I wasn't going to let Seto end things with Jou to be with me simply because I was pregnant." Yugi said.

"So, what happened?" Yami asked, hoping Seto didn't take Seth from Yugi. 'That doesn't seem plausible since they let Yugi baby-sit, though.' Yami thought.

"Well, the three of us sat down and talked. I was still pretty off emotionally, and I knew that at that time in my life, I wasn't going to be able to raise a child, and I knew that at that time, I didn't want a child. You know my feelings on abortion, so that was out. In the end, after we talked long and hard on it, I made the decision that I was going to give up full custody of the child to Seto when it was born. Seto agreed on the terms that I still have some role in the child's life, and I agreed. When Seth was born, Jou and Seto took him, and they raise him. Jou treats Seth like he is theirs. I play the role of godfather." Yugi said.

Yami was shocked. "I never knew this." Yami said.

"I figured that. Jou probably felt that it was my place to tell you this." Yugi said.

"So, Seth is actually your son." Yami said.

Yugi nodded.

"Wow." Yami said.

"Yeah. I know." Yugi said.

"Do you regret giving up custody of Seth?" Yami asked.

Yugi smiled. "Some would think I would, but I don't. I love Seth. Don't get me wrong, but I know that I made the right decision. I see him all the time, too. This arrangement suits us." Yugi said.

Yami leaned back. "This is a lot to take in." Yami said.

Yugi bit his lip. "I hope that this doesn't bother you." Yugi said.

"It's not that. It's just a shock, really." Yami said.

Yugi nodded.

"Yugi, I was no longer a part of your life. It's not like you cheated on anyone." Yami said.

"Yeah. I know." Yugi said.

"Are you ever going to tell Seth the truth?" Yami asked.

"Seto, Jou, and I talked that out, too. When Seth gets older, we might tell him. For now, Seto's his daddy, and Jou's his papa. I'm just Uncle Yugi, as Jou has gotten him to call me." Yugi said.

"Huh. I never saw this one coming." Yami said.

"Yeah. I know." Yugi said.

"I can see why you look after Seth so much now." Yami said.

"Yeah. They want me to still be a part of his life, and I appreciate that." Yugi said.

"It makes a lot of sense now." Yami said.

"It took a lot for the others to get used to, but they did eventually get used to the fact that I had Seto's child, and I gave up custody of Seth." Yugi said.

"I imagine." Yami said.

"But it's all good with us." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. I'm glad to hear that." Yami said.

After staying for a few hours, Yugi stood up. "Well, I'm going on home. With any luck, Malik and Marik are done." Yugi said.

"If they're not, feel free to come back here." Yami said.

"If I end up coming back, I'll be staying the night." Yugi said.

"There's guest room if you need it." Yami said.

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind." Yugi said before he left.

Yami then started thinking about what he had learned. 'So, Seth is Yugi and Seto's child. That I never expected, but I can't be angry. It's not like Yugi and I were together.' Yami thought. He knew he was upset. Not at the fact that Yugi had had a child with Seto, but at the knowledge that he and Yugi might have been parents if he hadn't chosen to leave Yugi for Anzu. 'Well, it was my own fault. I'm just glad that they worked everything out.' Yami thought.

* * *

~One Month Later~

It was Saturday, and Yugi and Yami were meeting up with Seto and Jou.

"Glad you made it." Seto said when Yami showed up at the mall food court.

"I'm amazed you actually came to the mall." Yami said.

Seto shrugged. "I have to do what the puppy says." Seto said.

"Hey! You didn't have to come." Jou retorted, holding Seth.

Yami sat down.

A few moments later, Yugi arrived.

"Hey, guys." Yugi said.

"Hey." Jou said.

Yugi sat down as well. "Hey, Seth." Yugi said.

Seth reached for Yugi, so Yugi took him.

"I think he likes you more than me." Jou said.

"Well, he can get away with everything with me. You have to discipline him." Yugi said.

"Well, I'm his parent." Jou said.

"Yeah. I know." Yugi said.

It still amazed Yami at how at ease they all were.

"Don't be so surprised. We were able to work it all out." Seto said.

"I know." Yami said.

"And it all worked out in the end." Yugi said.

"Yep." Jou agreed.

"And I feel sorry for the next poor sap who gets him pregnant." Seto said.

"Why?" Yami asked.

"Because he is a pain pregnant." Seto said.

"Hey! **You **were the one who insisted that I move into the mansion once I got six months along." Yugi said.

"What was so bad about it?" Yami asked.

"Well, Yug was kind of hormonal all the time when he was pregnant. He had bad mood swings, he would cry at the simplest things, and he always took his anger out on Seto." Jou said.

"He was the one who got me pregnant, so he was the one I would yell at." Yugi said.

"I find that hard to believe. You've never been on for yelling." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Well, people act differently when they're pregnant." Yugi said.

"I believe that." Seto said.

"Okay. Let's get going." Yami said.

The group got up and left.

"What were we doing, anyway?" Yugi asked.

"Don't ask me. He's the one who convinced us to come." Yami said, gesturing to Jou.

"I wanted to spend time with my friends." Jou said.

The group started to look around in several of the shops.

"I know you don't exactly like her now, but would you like to hear some things about Anzu?" Jou asked.

"I couldn't care less about that bitch, Jou." Yami retorted.

Seto smirked. "You might want to hear this. It's another example of how selfish she is." Seto said.

Yugi sighed. "What is it?" Yugi asked.

"Anzu gave up full custody of her son to Otogi. She has no parental rights to him at all." Jou said.

"What?" Yugi and Yami said at the same time.

Jou nodded. "She did. From what Seto found out, her parents tried to persuade her otherwise, but she wouldn't give in. She signed over all her parental rights to Otogi." Jou said.

"Why on earth would she do that?" Yugi asked.

Yami groaned. "I hope it's not what I'm thinking." Yami said.

"What?" Yugi asked.

"He's worried that Anzu's planning on coming to Domino to try and win him back again. She probably thinks Yami will come back to her if she doesn't have the baby anymore." Seto said.

"In her dreams only." Yami said.

"Don't worry about it. You'll deal with it when it comes if it comes." Yugi said.

"And Otogi's planning to move back to Domino." Jou said.

"He is?" Yami asked.

Jou nodded. "He decided to raise his son in his home town. Just so you know if you see him, Yams." Jou said.

"Thanks for the warning." Yami said.

* * *

Yugi and Yami were walking alone later.

"All right, Yami. Out with it." Yugi said.

"What?" Yami asked.

"I know something's bothering you, so what is it?" Yugi asked.

Yami sighed. "I just can't believe how selfish Anzu is. I mean, how can she give up her own child? I thought that mothers were supposed to love their children." Yami said.

"They are. Some just don't. You can't be upset over the actions Anzu took, Yami. It's not your fault she's nothing but a heartless, self-centered, lying slut. Anzu made her choices, and she'll have to live with them. Personally, I think that child will be better off with Otogi raising him. Otogi may have been wrong sleeping with Anzu knowing that she was married to you, but he's a better person that Anzu is." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I know." Yami said.

"You'll be fine, Yami." Yugi said.

"I know I will. I just hope I can keep my cool with Otogi around. He did betray me." Yami said.

"It'll be okay, Yami. Besides, if you do see him, all you have to do is walk away." Yugi said.

Yami looked down at Yugi and smiled. "You know, I honestly don't know what I would do without a friend like you. You've always been able to help me keep my cool and see the bright side to things." Yami said.

"Well, I don't think even I can help you see the bright side to Anzu cheating." Yugi said.

"I've already seen that. It helped me see that I was wrong about her, that I didn't love her, and that I needed to get away from her. It may have hurt, but I'm over Anzu." Yami said.

"Good. So stop worrying about her." Yugi said.

"You're right. Thanks, Yugi." Yami said.

"Any time." Yugi replied with a smile.

The two continued to walk down the street.

"So, what should we do now?" Yugi asked.

"Well, how about going and seeing _Clash of the Titans_?" Yami suggested.

"Not a bad idea." Yugi agreed.

The two headed for the movie theater and went to the see the movie.

After the movie, they went and got something to eat.

"So, are we meeting up again tomorrow?" Yami asked.

"Well, I can't. I have to man the shop tomorrow." Yugi said.

"Oh. Right. I forgot." Yami said.

"No big deal." Yugi said.

"How about I come and help out?" Yami asked.

"You don't have to do that, Yami." Yugi said.

"I know I don't, but I want to." Yami assured him.

"All right. If you're sure." Yugi said.

"I am." Yami said.

"I'd appreciate the help. Some Sundays are bad, and some aren't. It just depends." Yugi said.

"I'll be glad to help you out, Yugi." Yami said.

* * *

The following day, Yami went to help Yugi out at the Game Shop as he promised.

It turned out to be one of the busier days that the shop had, so Yugi was grateful for the help that he got.

"Thanks, Yami. I appreciate the help." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "Glad to do it. I would have just been sitting around the house bored, anyway." Yami said.

It got busy again, so they got back to work.

By the time the shop closed, they were dead tired.

"I forgot how tiring working in the shop could be." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "Try running it every day." Yugi said.

"No thank you." Yami replied.

Yugi nodded. He then added up the figure. "Not a bad day's earning." Yugi said.

The two closed up the shop before they headed to Yugi's house.

"You might as well stay for dinner. It's the least I can do for you helping me out." Yugi said.

"You don't have to thank me, but I'll accept the dinner all the same." Yami said.

The two went in, and Yugi started dinner.

Yami helped out.

'I'm glad that Yugi is my friend again. We're getting more and more comfortable with each other, and I'm glad of that. I thought that I'd never have any kind of relationship with Yugi again, so I'm grateful for this.' Yami thought.

Once the food was ready, the two sat down to eat together.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I don't own _Clash of the Titans_, either.

Next: That'll be a surprise.

R&R.


	4. Boyfriends

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4- Boyfriends

~Two Months Later~

It had been almost three months since Yugi and Yami had met up again, and their friendship was as string as ever. They spent a great deal of time together, and they always had a good time when they were together.

However, the two also could feel the tension that was growing between them.

Yugi was still in love with Yami, and Yami was still in love with Yugi.

Neither of them had talked to the other about it, but it was obvious that they wanted to get back together.

It was starting to drive their friends nuts, especially Seto and Jou since they saw the two the most.

Finally, the friends decided that they were going to have to step in and force them to admit how they felt about each other.

* * *

"All right. So, how are we going to get those two together?" Bakura asked.

The group had met at Seto's mansion to discuss how they could get Yami and Yugi together.

"I have no idea. They are really stubborn." Seto said.

"Well, stubbornness isn't the only thing stopping those two from getting together." Ryou pointed out.

"Yeah. What happened before is going to weigh pretty heavily on their minds." Malik agreed.

"I honestly don't think that Yami would pull the shit he did before. He was miserable the entire time he was married to Anzu, and he really missed Yugi the entire time. He won't do anything that could possible screw everything up again." Seto said.

"That's true." Marik agreed.

"That's not the only problem. Yugi's not going to make the first move, either. He's too shy to try and do that." Jou said.

"Well, we'd better think of something. Those two are driving me crazy the way they keep tiptoeing around each other." Bakura growled.

"At least you don't live in the same house as Yugi." Marik retorted.

"Marik, we cause more trouble for Yugi as horny as you get." Malik said.

"All right! Enough!" Seto barked.

"Could I offer a suggestion?" a soft voice asked.

The group looked to see Shizuka and Mokuba standing in the doorway.

"What's that?" Jou asked.

"Well, why didn't you set Yugi and Yami up on a date?" Shizuka asked.

"Hey! That's not a bad idea!" Ryou said.

"How do we go about something like that? The way they act like friends, they might not fall for it." Marik pointed out.

"You set it up as a romantic date. Don't let them even doubt that it's a date." Mokuba said.

Seto suddenly snapped his fingers. "You know what, I might have an idea." Seto said.

"Really?" Malik asked.

Seto nodded.

"What do you have in mind?" Mokuba asked.

"For my plan to work, we have to swear absolute secrecy to this, and it's going to take all of us to get it to work." Seto said.

Everyone nodded their agreement

Seto then started to explain his idea to them.

* * *

Unbeknown to the plotting to get them together, Yugi and Yami had met with each other for lunch.

"So, how has today been?" Yugi asked.

"Busy. I have several cases that I'm handling, and its exhausting work." Yami said.

"Well, you'll be fine. You're a good lawyer." Yugi said.

"Thanks. I hope so. Thankfully, they're just small cases, so I don't think that they're going to take that long to handle." Yami said.

"No criminal cases then." Yugi said.

"Nope. The firm I'm with handles civil cases only, meaning it's mainly lawsuits, divorce, custody cases, and things like that." Yami said.

"Do you like that?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. I can do criminal cases, but I would prefer not to." Yami said. He then looked at Yugi and said, "How has the shop been today?"

"It hasn't been as busy as it usually is. It won't pick up until the middle and high school students get out of school." Yugi said.

Their food was soon ready, and the two started eating.

"So, are you doing anything tonight?" Yami asked.

"Not that I know of. I don't usually do much on Friday night. You should know that." Yugi said.

"Well, why don't we do something tonight so that we can both get out of the house? It can't hurt." Yami said.

"That's not a bad idea, Yami. I think I'll take you up on that offer." Yugi said.

"So, I'll come by your house tonight around seven." Yami said.

"Sounds good to me." Yugi said.

The two finished eating and paid for the meal before they left the restaurant.

"Well, I'll see you tonight, Yugi." Yami said.

"All right, Yami. Bye." Yugi said.

The two went to their separate cars and headed back to their workplaces.

* * *

Yami was sitting at his desk going over some of the legal aspects of the cases that he was handling.

However, Yami was having trouble keeping his mind concentrated on his work.

'Damn. I can't stop thinking about Yugi. He's all I've been thinking about for the last few months.' Yami thought.

Yami had been spending a lot of time with Yugi, and he could tell that his feelings for Yugi had grown once again. He was even more in love with Yugi than he had been before. He knew that he wanted to be with Yugi again, but he was still wary of actually admitting that to Yugi he was in love with him.

'I want to be with Yugi again. There's no doubt about that, but I'm worried that I'm pushing the issue too soon. After everything that happened before, Yugi can't want to get back together already if he does at all. I want to tell him, but I just don't want to risk the chance that I might just destroy everything that we have together. We could be a great couple again, but I don't want to ruin that by telling him too soon.' Yami thought.

Sighing, Yami tried to concentrate on his work again.

'I'll just have to worry about Yugi later. Maybe I can tell him now, and we can still be friends even if he doesn't want to be with me.' Yami thought.

The thought of Yugi not wanting to be with him was a painful one to Yami, but if that's what Yugi wanted, then he wouldn't push the issue. He had ruined his chances with Yugi when he had left him to be with Anzu, and he knew that he didn't have the right to demand anything of Yugi. He would just have to accept whatever Yugi wanted.

* * *

Yugi had gotten back to the shop and reopened the shop for the afternoon.

The shop was slow at the time, and he didn't have that many customers to keep him occupied, so he found his thoughts roaming a great deal.

'Yami's been back for over three months now. I'm glad to have him back in Domino. I missed having him around all that time.' Yugi thought.

Thinking back to why Yami had left didn't hurt like it used to.

'It may have hurt when Yami left me for that bitch. I should have told him what Anzu had done to me in the past, but I didn't think it would happen that time.' Yugi thought. He then laughed mentally. 'I knew it would happen. At that time, I just wanted to believe that she would stop. I should have known better. That doesn't matter now. Anzu screwed herself over on her own.' Yugi thought.

A customer came in, pulling Yugi out of his thoughts. He attended to the customer.

Yugi then went back to his thoughts.

'I am glad that Yami's back. I never thought that it would happen, but it has. I know that I was still in love with him when he came back, and I've fallen even harder for him now. I just don't know if he wants me back, though, and I don't know if I could handle it if Yami left again.' Yugi thought.

Yugi sat down and sighed. 'I don't know what to do, but right now, I'll just let things take their own course. Things will happen in their own time, I guess.' Yugi thought.

It wasn't long before the middle and high school kids started flooding the shop, and Yugi got busy.

* * *

"Okay. So we all know what to do." Seto said.

"I hope that this works." Jou said.

Ryou hung up his phone. "We've hit a bit of a snag." Ryou said.

"What's that?" Malik asked.

"I just talked to Yugi. Apparently, he and Yami have already made plans to go out tonight." Ryou said.

Seto tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Maybe that won't be much of a problem." Seto said.

"Why's that?" Bakura asked.

"I might know how to get them there without them knowing." Seto said.

"New plan?" Mokuba asked.

"A little." Seto said.

* * *

Yami was still doing work when his work phone rang. He picked up the receiver and said, "Chavez Law Firm. Yami Sennen."

"_Yami, its Seto._" Seto said.

"Hey, Seto. Why are you calling me on my work phone?" Yami asked.

"_I need to talk to you._" Seto said.

"About what?" Yami asked.

"_Well, I needed some legal advice._" Seto said.

Yami raised an eyebrow. "Why? Don't you have a whole team of lawyers at your disposal?" Yami asked.

"_Yes, but I want unprofessional advice._" Seto said.

"Meaning advice from a lawyer who is not on your payroll." Yami said.

"_Exactly. Can you meet me tonight?_" Seto asked.

"Well, I had actually made plans with Yugi to meet up again tonight." Yami said.

"_I'm sorry, Yami, but this is really important. It can't wait._" Seto said.

Yami didn't want to break his word to Yugi, but he wanted to help Seto. 'Well, I hope Yugi understands.' Yami thought. "All right, Seto. Where do you want me to meet you?" Yami asked.

Seto told him the restaurant and the time, and Yami write it down.

"All right. What time?" Yami asked.

"_Seven, and just tell them my name._" Seto said.

"Sure thing. I'll see you then." Yami said before he hung up. He then picked up his cell phone and called Yugi.

"_Hello?_" Yugi said.

"Hey, Yugi. It's me." Yami said.

"_Hey, Yami. What's up?_" Yugi asked.

"Yugi, I hate to do this to you, but I'm going to have to put off our plans to go out until tomorrow night." Yami said.

"_Did something happen at work?_" Yugi asked.

"No. Seto called me and wants some unofficial legal advice from me. He needed it tonight, so I promised him I'd meet him tonight. I'm sorry about this, Yugi." Yami said.

"_Don't worry about it, Yami. I understand. We'll just hang out tomorrow night._" Yugi said.

"Okay, Yugi. Thanks for understanding. Bye." Yami said.

"_Bye._" Yugi said.

Yami hung up the phone. 'That went well.' Yami thought. He was glad that Yugi understood.

* * *

Ryou hung up with Yugi once again and walked back into the living room. "Well, Yugi told me that Yami's meeting you, so he agreed to meet "me" at the restaurant tonight." Ryou said with a smile.

"Did you tell him-" Seto started.

"Yes. I told him that you set it up, so he'd have to use your name." Ryou said.

"Perfect." Seto said.

"Well, it looks like this is coming together." Shizuka said.

"Yeah, and we have you to thank for that, sis." Jou said, putting his arm around his sister. "You were the one who came up with the idea to trick them into going on a romantic date, so you deserve the credit for this." Jou said.

"Yeah. You're getting good at coming up with things like this." Malik said.

Shizuka blushed. "Thank you." Shizuka said, embarrassed by the attention.

"Do you think this will work?" Bakura asked.

"For you or Marik, no, I don't think that this would have worked. For Yami and Yugi, I think that this will work." Mokuba said.

"I hope so. It's time that this game they're playing ends." Marik said.

The group just hoped that their plan worked.

* * *

That night, Yami and Yugi arrived at the restaurant at the exact same time, surprising each other.

"Yugi, what are you doing here?" Yami asked.

"Ryou wanted to go out together tonight, but I couldn't because we had had plans. When you told me you had to meet Seto, I called Ryou back. He wanted us to meet here." Yugi said.

"This is an exclusive restaurant." Yami said.

"I know. Seto got the reservations for us." Yugi said. He then looked at Yami and said, "What are you doing here?"

"This is where Seto wanted us to meet." Yami said.

"Oh. Okay." Yugi said.

"Too bad you're meeting Ryou. We could have done something when Seto and I are done talking." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "We might still have that chance. You know Bakura. He won't let Ryou stay away from him for very long, especially since he's three months pregnant." Yami said.

"Hmm. That's true." Yugi agreed.

The two walked in.

"Ah! You're here for the Seto Kaiba reservations." the man said.

"Uh, yeah." Yugi said.

"Mr. Kaiba told us you would be coming. Follow me." the man said.

Yugi and Yami looked at each other in shock before they followed him. They were led out on the balcony and back to a corner.

Yugi and Yami were in for a shock.

The table was candlelit with a bottle of red wine sitting out. There was a white table cloth with two place settings.

"Um, whose table is this?" Yugi asked.

"Yours. Mr. Kaiba asked us to give you this." the man said before he walked off.

Yami looked at the note.

_Sorry for the tricky. Enjoy your date._

_Seto _

"We were set up, weren't we?" Yugi asked.

"Yep." Yami said.

Yugi looked at the table. "You'd think we were on a date." Yugi said.

"Um, yeah." Yami said, knowing that's what Seto had in mind.

The two sat down.

Yami noticed a note at his plate.

_Yami,_

_Stop being afraid and tell Yugi how you feel. You love him and he loves you. Get on with it already!_

_Seto, Bakura, and Marik _

'I'm going to have to kill him.' Yami thought.

"I wonder why Seto set us up." Yugi said.

"I don't know." Yami said.

A waiter came and brought them their food.

"Seto thought of everything." Yugi said, knowing that these were his and Yami's favorite meals.

"No joke." Yami agreed.

The two started eating.

"Well, I guess we got our day out together after all." Yugi said.

"No doubt about that." Yami agreed.

"It was nice of Seto to do all this, although I don't know why he would make it look like we're on a date." Yugi said.

A moment later, there was the sound of a violin playing.

'He thought of everything.' Yami thought.

Yugi was really nervous. 'I know I wanted to date Yami again, but I didn't think that Seto would set us up on a date before we actually were dating, if we do.' Yugi thought.

Yami glanced back down at the note that Seto, Marik, and Bakura had left him. 'Maybe they're right.' Yami thought.

It wasn't long before the two were finished with their dinner and their dessert was placed in front of them.

"Remind me to thank Seto for all this." Yugi said.

"I have to admit that this is nice." Yami agreed.

It wasn't long before the two ended up finishing their dessert.

"We'd better pay the bill." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I suppose so." Yami agreed.

The two got up.

Yami glanced at the note one more time before he decided to ask Yugi to date him again. He figured that he had better ask Yugi before he lost his nerve and decided not to say anything. "Yugi, wait." Yami said.

Yugi stopped walking toward the door and turned back to Yami. "Yes, Yami. What is it?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi, I decided not to ask you for a while because our friendship has gotten so strong. We've become the strong friends that we were before." Yami said.

"I know, Yami. I'm glad that we have that back." Yugi said.

"So do I." Yami said. He started to clench and unclench his fists, a sure sign he was nervous.

Yugi noticed. "Yami, is everything all right? I can tell you're nervous." Yugi said.

Yami immediately stopped clenching his fists, knowing that was the sure sign he was nervous. He took a deep breath. "All right. I'm just going to say this before I lose my nerve." Yami said.

"What is it?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi, I still love you. I never stopped loving you to be honest. I didn't want to say anything because I wasn't sure if you'd want to take that risk with me again, so I didn't say anything, but I wanted you to know that I do still love you." Yami said.

Yugi was surprised. "You want to be with me again?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded. "More than anything. I understand if you don't want to, but-" Yami started.

Yugi silenced Yami by placing a finger on Yami's lips. "Yami, stop right there. You don't need to finish that sentence." Yugi said.

"I-" Yami started again.

"No, Yami. The truth is that I feel the same way." Yugi said.

Yami's eyes widened in shock.

"I never stopped loving you, even after you left me. I still loved you when you came back. Honestly, if you had asked when you first came back, I would have said no, but I can say yes now. I want to give us another chance." Yugi said.

Yami couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had never thought that Yugi would want to start over. He had thought that Yugi would at least want to take some time to think about it, but Yugi was here saying that he wanted to try again. "Yugi, do you mean that?" Yami asked.

Yugi smiled. "Every word." Yugi answered.

Yami smiled at him. "Yugi, thank you. I swear to you that I won't screw up this time." Yami said.

"I know you won't, Yami." Yugi said.

Yami leaned down and gave Yugi a chaste kiss. "Come on. Let's go." Yami said.

Yugi nodded, and the two started to leave to find the waiter to get the bill.

"Can we have our bill?" Yami asked.

"No need." the man who had shown them to their table. "The bill was paid beforehand by Mr. Kaiba." the man said.

"It was?" Yami asked.

The man nodded. "I hope you enjoyed your meal." he said before he walked off.

"Seto really did everything." Yugi said.

"Yeah." Yami said as the two left the restaurant.

"What now?" Yugi asked.

"Why don't we do what we did on our first date?" Yami asked.

"A walk in the park?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded.

"I agree. That sounds nice." Yugi said.

The left and headed for the park. They walked hand-in-hand as they took a stroll though the park.

"You remember when we came out here after the first date?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. You were beyond nervous." Yugi said.

"That's because I was afraid I'd do something wrong and make a complete fool out of myself in front of you." Yami said.

"Well, you didn't. You were very sweet and romantic the entire time." Yugi said.

"That's what I was aiming for." Yami said.

"And you accomplished that." Yugi said.

The two were silent for several moments.

"A walk in the park ended up being the way we ended almost all our dates." Yugi said.

"We both enjoyed it, so it was something that we wanted to do." Yami said. He sighed. "Until I screwed up, that is." Yami said.

Yugi stopped, and so did Yami.

"Yami, please stop going on about that. You made a mistake. You know that. Just let it go and leave it in the past. I have." Yugi said.

"How can you after how badly I hurt you?" Yami asked.

"I just have, Yami. I won't deny that I was hurt when you left me. It was hard. We have a second chance to do things right, Yami, and I want to take that chance." Yugi said.

Yami smiled at him. "You're right, Yugi. I'll try to let it go." Yami said.

"Good. Live in the present, not the past." Yugi said.

"I will, Yugi. I promise." Yami said.

The two then decided to head back to Yugi's house.

"Thanks for a good night, Yami." Yugi said.

"I'm glad you had a good time, Yugi." Yami said.

"By the way, what made you tell me you were still in love with me?" Yugi asked.

Yami showed Yugi the two notes that had been left for him.

"So, Seto did set us up." Yugi said.

"Apparently." Yami said. He chuckled and said, "Remind me to thank him for that."

"I'll need to do the same." Yugi agreed.

"Well, good night, Yugi." Yami said.

"Good night." Yugi said.

Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi good night.

Yugi opened the door to his house.

"MARIK!"

Yugi instantly slammed the door shut. "They're at it again. I swear that those two are worse than rabbits in heat." Yugi said.

"Nice metaphor, Yugi." Yami said.

"Believe me. It describes them perfectly." Yugi said.

"Come on. You can stay over at my place for a while." Yami said.

The two headed to Yami's apartment.

Once inside, the two went into the living room to sit down.

"So, should we let Seto know his little plan worked?" Yami asked.

"I really doubt Seto was alone in the plan. I have a feeling that every one of our friends were in on this plot to get us together. Don't forget that Ryou was the one who tricked me into going to the restaurant." Yugi said.

"True. I wouldn't be surprised if Mokuba and Shizuka were on this, too." Yami said.

"We can wait to tell them later. No need to tell them right now." Yugi said.

"True. Should we watch a movie?" Yami asked.

"Might as well." Yugi answered.

Yami put a DVD in, and the two watched it.

When it was over, Yugi looked at the clock. "It's eleven already." Yugi said.

"Do you need to go home?" Yami asked.

"The way Marik and Malik are I'm afraid to." Yugi said.

"Well, there is a spare room here. You can use it tonight if you want to." Yami said.

"Are you sure?" Yugi asked.

"If you want it, yes." Yami said.

"Well, given the fact that Marik and Malik can go at it for hours, I might as well. It's the only time I'll be able to get some sleep." Yugi said.

"I might have some clothes you can sleep in. They'll be a little big, though." Yami said.

"That won't matter." Yugi said.

Yami got the pajamas, and Yugi changed in the bathroom while Yami changed in his bedroom.

Since it was getting late, the two decided to go on to bed.

"I'll see you in the morning, Yugi." Yami said.

"All right, Yami." Yugi said.

Yami kissed Yugi goodnight before the two headed to the two bedrooms to go to bed.

* * *

Yami lay in bed awake. He was beyond happy.

'I was certain that Yugi would never want to see me again, but he wanted me back, and we're together again.' Yami thought.

A smile of pure bliss crossed Yami's lips.

'Things are finally looking up for me. Yugi and I are back together, and I am not going to let anything come between us again.' Yami thought.

Yami finally fell asleep, happy.

* * *

Yugi was also having trouble going to sleep. He was happy as well.

'Yami does still love me. He wanted me back. I'm so happy. I didn't think that he would want me, but he does.' Yugi thought.

Yugi hadn't thought any of this was possible, but he was happy that it was.

'Maybe things will get better for us.' Yugi thought.

It wasn't long before Yugi was able to fall asleep.

* * *

"So, our little plan worked." Seto said with a smirk on his face.

Yami rolled his eyes. "Well, that note you left was pretty clear." Yami said.

"Yeah, but you two acted fast." Marik said.

Yugi frowned. "What are you talking about?" Yugi asked.

"You never came home last night." Malik answered.

"You two moved **that **fast?" Jou asked, shocked.

"No, Jou. When I got home, those two," Yugi said, motioning to Marik and Malik, "were going at it again, and I didn't want to stay to listen. I went back to Yami's apartment with him, and we watched a movie. I stayed in the guest room." Yugi said.

"Oh." Jou said.

"So, you two are back together, then?" Mokuba asked.

"Yes." Yami said.

"Well, it looks like Shizuka's and Seto's plan worked." Mokuba said.

"You two came up with this?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I just said to trick you two into going on a romantic date. It was Seto who thought of that specific plan." Shizuka said.

"Well, we do owe you all. I don't know if we'd be together right now if you hadn't." Yugi said.

"Well, we could tell that you two were tiptoeing around each other, so we decided that you needed a little push." Ryou said.

Bakura smirked. "We're glad we did now." Bakura said.

"Well, we are glad of that." Yami said.

* * *

Seto, Bakura, Marik, and Jou pulled Yami aside.

"What?" Yami asked.

"I know we helped get you back together with Yugi, but we thought that we would give you fair warning." Seto said.

"Hurt Yugi again, and you're going to be six feet under." Bakura said.

"And no one will ever find your body." Marik finished.

Yami raised a hand. "I don't plan on ever hurting him again. I'm not going to leave him again for anyone. I learned my lesson." Yami said.

"That's all we want. We just don't want Yugi to have to go through that again." Jou said.

"I understand, and I'm glad that Yugi has such good friends." Yami said.

"Well, we just thought that we would give you fair warning." Seto said.

"And I' understand." Yami said, glancing over at where Yugi was.

Yugi was happily talking to Ryou, Malik, Mokuba, and Shizuka.

'I won't ever hurt him again. He doesn't deserve it. I won't leave him, no matter what anyone says.' Yami told himself.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: An unwanted visitor arrives in Domino.

R&R.


	5. Standing Firm

Here's the next chapter.

There will be Anzu-bashing in this chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5- Standing Firm

A few weeks had passed since Yugi and Yami had started dating again. The two were very happy that they were together now

Their friends were even happier that they were together and no longer tap-dancing around their feelings for each other.

Yugi and Yami were taking their relationship slowly. Neither wanted to rush it for fear of hurting it in the long run.

* * *

Yugi and Yami met each other for lunch.

"So, how has your day been?" Yugi asked.

"In the courtroom." Yami said.

"Oh. You can't discuss it then." Yugi said.

"No. Thankfully, there hasn't been any courtroom drama like there can be in court." Yami said.

"That's good." Yugi said.

Yami took a bite of his burger before he said, "How has your day been?"

"It's been fine. Jou came by earlier today to talk to me." Yugi said.

"Really? What's new?" Yami asked.

"Well, for one, he's pregnant." Yugi said.

"He is?!" Yami said, shocked.

Yugi nodded. "Just found out. He and Seto are excited that they're going to have another child." Yugi said.

"Well, Seth needs a younger brother or sister." Yami said.

"I agree. It's great for them that they're expanding their family." Yugi said.

"Anything else?" Yami asked.

"Yeah." Yugi said a little uneasily. He wasn't sure that Yami would react well to this.

"Yugi, what is it?" Yami asked, thinking that something was wrong.

"Well, you know that we found out Otogi had returned to Domino with his son?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. I remember." Yami said.

"Well, apparently Otogi and Honda have started a relationship, so there's a chance that you might run into him." Yugi said.

"Yugi, you don't need to worry. I'm not angry at Otogi anymore." Yami said.

"You're not?" Yugi asked, surprised.

"No. I got over that. He fell for Anzu's charm just like I did, and he got burned for it. I'm just glad that he has custody of his son. I honestly don't think that Anzu would make a very good mother given how selfish she is." Yami said.

"I agree with you on that." Yugi said.

"So, nothing's happened with you?" Yami asked.

"No. The shop hasn't been too busy today." Yugi said.

"Just wait until the after-school crowd arrives." Yami said.

"That would be why Marik and Malik are helping me." Yugi said.

"They are?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded. "Since they've stayed longer than they thought they would, they decided to help me out at the shop as a way of repaying me for letting them stay at the house for so long." Yugi said.

"And you probably told them that they didn't have to do that." Yami said.

"Yep." Yugi said.

"Well, it's good that you do have help." Yami said.

"I know. It's a relief to me." Yugi said. He took a bit of his burger. "By the way, Marik and Malik have decided that they're going to move back to Domino." Yugi added.

"Really?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded. "Yeah. They have to go back to Egypt to deal with some things, but they're going to move back here." Yugi said.

"That's good. It'll be nice to have them around." Yami said.

The two soon finished up lunch.

"Well, I'll see after while, Yugi." Yami said.

"I take it that we're still on for dinner." Yugi said.

"Yes. I wouldn't miss having dinner with your for the world." Yami said.

"Okay. I'll come over to your place around six." Yugi said.

"All right, Yugi. Bye." Yami said. He kissed Yugi before he headed to his car.

Yugi smiled after Yami for a few moments before he went to his own car.

* * *

After he got off work, Yami headed to his apartment. He walked in and set his briefcase on the table before he walked into his room. He took off his tie and coat before he headed into the bathroom.

Yami took a shower and got out. He put on a pair of black slacks and a white shirt. He also put on a pair of shoes before he walked out.

Glancing at his watch, Yami saw that it was only five-fifteen. 'Since Yugi won't be here for about forty-five minutes, I can get a little of this work done.' Yami thought, opening his briefcase and taking out a folder.

The doorbell rang.

"Or not." Yami said. He looked at his watch again and saw that he was right about the time. 'Yugi would have called if he was going to be early. I wonder who that could be.' Yami thought. He put the folder back in his briefcase and closed it before he went to the door.

Yami opened the door and saw the last person that he had wanted to see ever again.

"Hi, Yami! I'm back." Anzu said with a smile on her face.

Yami glared at her. "What are you doing here?" Yami asked with a cold voice.

Anzu's sickeningly sweet smile never left her face. "I came to see you, silly." Anzu said as she easily brushed her way into the apartment.

Yami growled. "What do you think you're doing?" Yami snapped.

"Coming in." Anzu said as if it was a stupid question.

"I can see that. I want to know why you thought you could just waltz in here when I didn't invite you in." Yami said.

"Well, because-" Anzu started.

"By law, I could have you arrested." Yami said.

"You wouldn't do that." Anzu said sweetly.

Yami's eyes narrowed. "Want to make a bet on that?" Yami asked.

"Why?" Anzu demanded.

"Because you have no right to be here, and I didn't invite you in." Yami retorted.

"Why should that matter? I am your wife." Anzu said.

"_**Ex**_-wife, Anzu. There's a major difference. We are no longer married, so you don't have the right to just waltz in here because you want to." Yami said.

"Yami, I thought you would have gotten over our problems by now." Anzu said, her voice starting to take on a whiny tone.

"Anzu, you cheated on me with several men. You don't just let go of that." Yami said.

"Come on. I've changed." Anzu said.

"You know, that's the exact same thing you told me when I left Yugi for you back then. You claimed that you had changed, and I was dumb enough to believe that you had stopped being a whore." Yami said.

Anzu gasped. "How dare you!" Anzu cried.

"Anzu, a whore is someone who sleeps around without care. That's what you did. You slept around on me." Yami said.

"But-" Anzu started.

"You didn't even love me, and I was stupid enough to believe that you did. I was even stupider to believe that I loved you." Yami said.

"You did love me!" Anzu shouted.

"No, Anzu. I never loved you. You just made me think I did. From the second I moved to America with you, I miserable. Every damn second I was miserable. I fooled myself into believing that I loved you. I was in denial about how miserable I really was. When I found out you were pregnant, I thought that things might get better if we had a child, but I only was faced the reality that you are nothing but a whore who spreads her legs for any guy that wants a piece of your used ass. You've never cared about whom you hurt or who you do. All you care about is yourself, and I learned from that. After you had _your _son with Otogi, I realized that you had never, that you were never going to change, and that you would never want to change. I'm just glad I realized it then." Yami said.

"Yami, please. I'm sorry. I want you back." Anzu pleaded.

"I honestly don't think that you do. I don't think you want me back. You just want your way to hurt Yugi back." Yami said.

"W-what?" Anzu said, startled.

"You see, Yugi and I rekindled our friendship when I returned. It was then that I found out that every boyfriend Yugi had ever had you had stolen from him. He never told me because he didn't want me to think badly of you. I wish he had. You only stole me from Yugi because you wanted to hurt Yugi for some reason. I don't know why you hate Yugi so much, but I see you for what you really are. You can't fool me or charm me anymore, Anzu." Yami said.

"You can't believe a word that runt says! He's lying!" Anzu shrieked.

"Really? I would believe him over you. You see, Anzu, Yugi has never lied to me before, and I have no doubt that he is not lying to me now. You, on the other had, lied about every detail of our life together. There was no truth to it at all." Yami said.

"Yami, I just want you back. I want us to be together again. I want us to have children together. I gave Otogi that brat so we can be together." Anzu said.

Yami's eyes narrowed. "The mere fact that you're referring to your own son as a brat proves to me that you don't care about him. No caring mother would have given up her child like that." Yami said.

"I just want you back!" Anzu said.

"Well, I don't want you!" Yami retorted.

* * *

Yugi had arrived at Yami's apartment and was about to walk in since Yami had told him that he didn't need to knock or ring the doorbell anymore. He could just come in.

"I just want you back!"

"Well, I don't want you!"

Yugi immediately recognized Yami's voice as well as Anzu's own shrilly voice.

'So, Anzu finally came here.' Yugi thought.

Yugi and Yami had both known that Anzu would come around trying to get Yami back.

Now, Yugi knew that Yami wouldn't betray him.

'I don't want to make things worse by showing up.' Yugi thought.

Knowing that there was no way that Yami would want to go out after having an argument with Anzu, Yugi left the apartment and went to get them something to eat that he could take back.

* * *

"Why not?! Why don't you want me back?!" Anzu demanded. She had never been told no before, and she had just assumed that all she had to do was apologize to get Yami to come back to her.

"One, you cheated on me with more than one guy. One of those guys happened to be my friend. Second, you've never been honest with me, and I won't go back to someone who has never told me the truth. Third, you haven't changed. I have no doubt that you have been sleeping around still. Fourth, you only stole me from Yugi in order to hurt him some more, and I won't let you use me as a tool to hurt Yugi anymore. Lastly, Yugi and I are in a relationship again, and I am not going to leave him again." Yam said.

Anzu was silent for a moment. "WHAT?! You're with that shrimp again?!" Anzu shouted.

Yami glared at her. "His name is Yugi, and yes, I am." Yami said.

"Why would you go back to him?! I am a much better catch than he is!" Anzu snarled.

"I disagree. Yugi will be faithful to me, he will love me, and he will always be there for me. He won't treat me like a slave like you did." Yami said.

"You're crazy to want him! You could have anyone! You could have me!" Anzu snapped.

"I could have anyone, but I most certainly don't want you. Also, I have chosen to be with Yugi, and you can't change that." Yami said.

"You'll regret this. No one ever turns me down." Anzu hissed.

"Well, I just did. Now, you can either leave on your own, or I can call the police and have them remove you." Yami said

"I won't leave." Anzu said stubbornly.

"Fine. You'll just have to explain to your father why you've been arrested." Yami said. He went over to the phone and picked up the receiver.

Anzu realized that Yami was serious. "Fine! I'll go! But this isn't the last time you'll hear form me!" Anzu snapped before she stormed out, slamming the door behind her.

"Good riddance." Yami muttered. He walked into the living room and flopped down on the couch. "There's no way that I'm going to want to go out tonight." Yami said. He sighed. "I hope Yugi understands." Yami said.

Yami's eyes flew open.

"Yugi! I have to tell him Anzu was here before he finds out some other way. I don't want him thinking I'm leaving him again." Yami said, worrying.

* * *

Yugi returned with food from Yami's favorite Chinese place. He stood outside the door a minute. Since he didn't hear anything, he walked in. "Yami, are you here?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. I am." Yami said as he walked out of the living room. He noticed the food. "Why do you have food?" Yami asked.

"Well, I came by earlier, but I could hear you in here arguing with Anzu, so I figured you wouldn't want to go out. I brought this back." Yugi said.

"You heard that?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. It sounded like you were winning from how angry Anzu sounded." Yugi said.

"How loud was it?" Yami asked.

"You could hear Anzu's screeching from pretty far." Yugi answered.

Yami groaned. "Yugi, I swear that nothing happened." Yami said.

"I know. You can tell me what did happen over dinner." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "Thanks, Yugi. You're right. I don't want to go out." Yami said.

The two went into the kitchen.

Yugi got out the plates while Yami got the drinks.

Both sat down and filled their plates.

While they are, Yami told Yugi everything that happened while Anzu was there.

"So, she didn't think that you would actually call the police?" Yugi asked.

"Apparently not. When I picked up the phone, I had every intention of calling the police." Yami said.

"Well, at least she's gone for now." Yugi said.

"Yeah, but she'll be back. She might come yelling at you or trying to convince you something happened here. I told her we were back together." Yami said.

"Duly noted. I won't believe a word that she says anyway." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "I'm glad to hear that." Yami said.

Yugi smiled back. "So, I take it we watch a movie here tonight?" Yugi asked.

"Do you mind?" Yami asked.

"Not at all. It's fine with me." Yugi said.

After the two finished eating, they washed the dishes and headed into the living room to watch a movie.

It wasn't long before there was a knock on the door.

Yami answered it and found a policeman on the doorstep.

"Are you Yami Sennen?" the policeman asked.

"Yes. I am." Yami said.

"May I come in?" the policeman asked.

"Of course." Yami said, letting him in.

Yugi walked out. "Mr. Howard, what are you doing here?" Yugi asked.

"Ah. Mr. Mutou. Nice to see you." the policeman said.

"You two know each other?" Yami asked.

"Yes. Mr., or rather Officer, Howard is regular customer of mine." Yugi said.

"Well, when your son loves Duel Monsters, that tends to happen." Officer Howard said.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Yami asked.

"Yes. I'm here on official business, actually. Mr. Sennen, several of your neighbors reported a disturbance. They said that there was a lot of yelling, and they weren't happy." Officer Howard said.

Yami groaned. "Once again, she's causing me problems." Yami said.

Officer Howard raised an eyebrow. "Problem?" Officer Howard asked.

Yami sighed. "My ex-wife was here earlier. We got divorced several months ago. I found out she cheated on me when she gave birth to a child that clearly wasn't mine. She came back, thinking she would be able to win me back. We got into an argument because of it. I apologize." Yami said.

"What is your ex-wife's name?" Officer Howard asked.

"Anzu Mazaki." Yami said. He thought moment and said, "It might be Sennen. I don't know if she changed her last name back."

"All right." Officer Howard said.

"I'll go ahead and tell you that she won't give you the same story. Anzu has a tendency to lie." Yami said.

"Well, I have to do my job." Officer Howard said.

"I understand." Yami said.

Officer Howard left.

"I can't believe her. That bitch is causing me problems now, too." Yami growled.

Yugi placed a hand on his shoulder. "Yami, calm down. It'll be all right." Yugi said.

Yami sighed. "I just want her out of my life." Yami said.

"Just go with it, Yami. Anzu won't keep after you forever." Yugi said.

"I hope not." Yami said.

* * *

The next morning, Yugi was still at home. He hadn't left to open the shop yet.

The doorbell rang.

Yugi frowned. 'Who would be coming over here this early in the morning?' Yugi asked himself. He got up and opened the door.

Yugi found that he was facing the one person in the world that he actually hated and had never wanted to see again.

However, Yugi pasted on a fake smile and said, "Hello, Anzu. What can I do for you?"

Anzu glared at him. "I want to talk to you." Anzu said.

"Of course." Yugi said, letting her in.

Marik and Malik had been on the stairs and heard this. They stayed hidden until Yugi needed them.

"Stay away from Yami!" Anzu hissed.

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "Why should I?" Yugi asked.

"He belongs to me! We are perfect together! We have a son together!" Anzu shouted.

"Anzu, I already know that the son you had was Otogi's and that you gave up custody of him to Otogi." Yugi said.

Anzu glared. "It doesn't matter. I was with Yami last night!" Anzu snapped.

Marik and Malik looked at each other. They were shocked.

"Yes. That was quite the shouting match you two had." Yugi said.

"W-what?" Anzu said, shocked.

"I heard you two arguing. I clearly heard you say you wanted him back, and Yami said that he didn't want you back." Yugi said.

"W-well, he changed his mind." Anzu said.

"No, he didn't. I left and was back within fifteen minutes. You were gone." Yugi said.

Anzu glared. "I don't care! He will be mine again! My daddy will make sure of that!" Anzu shouted.

"Anzu, your father may be a rich CEO, but if he couldn't force Yami to remain married to you after he found out that you cheated on him, then I don't think he can force Yami to remarry you." Yugi said calmly.

"You bastard! You never deserved him!" Anzu screamed.

"This isn't about, Yami , is it?" Yugi asked.

"Of course it is!" Anzu snapped.

"No, it isn't. Every boyfriend I ever had, you stole. You stole them, screwed them, and left them when you found out I moved on and then the process repeated. With Yami, he left you and came back to me. It pisses you off that you didn't get your way, and that's what you're used to. Getting your way. Anzu, no one gets everything that they want in life, so stop living in your fantasy world and face the fact that you blew things with Yami." Yugi said.

"I will get Yami back! I don't care what it takes! He will be mine again!" Anzu raged.

"Why do you hate me so much? Why do you want to see me unhappy?" Yugi asked.

"I've always hated you. You act like such an innocent goody two-shoes. You never did any wrong. People were always all over you when we were kids, and I hated it! I wanted you unhappy, and I made sure of it!" Anzu snapped.

"So, you were jealous of the attention I got." Yugi said.

"Yes! They were fawning all over you when I was more beautiful! I deserved that attention!" Anzu shrieked.

"Delusional." Marik mouthed to Malik.

Malik nodded.

"Anzu, everyone was acting like that because I was a six-year-old who had just lost his parents in a car accident. It wasn't about liking me better. They felt sorry for me." Yugi said.

Anzu gasped, shocked.

"I wasn't a goody two-shoes. I just tried to do the right thing. Get over this odd vendetta if that's the only reason because it's petty and childish. We're adults." Yugi said.

"I don't care what it takes! I don't care why! I will always hate you, and I will get Yami back!" Anzu shrieked.

"Good luck with that." Marik said.

Anzu whirled around to face Marik and Malik. "What are you doing here?!" Anzu shrieked. No one was supposed to be there when she verbally, and maybe physically, attacked him.

"We're visiting, and Yugi let us stay." Malik replied.

"Get out of here!" Anzu snarled.

"This is my home, Anzu, and I make the calls of who can be here and who can't. Now, leave my house." Yugi said.

"No!" Anzu snapped.

"Anzu, I will call the police. What would your father do if he found out that you were sitting in a jail cell?" Yugi asked.

Anzu paled at the thought. She still remembered what her father had said before.

~Flashback~

"_I can't believe that you would be so selfish!" Coran Mazaki snapped angrily at his daughter._

_Anzu backed up, scared._

"_Coran, please." Lilly Mazaki said._

"_No! Anzu slept around constantly in high school! She had four abortions behind our backs! I hate abortion! I fight against it! She is a slut, and I can't stand it! I am embarrassed to call her my daughter!" Coran yelled._

_Anzu was shocked. She had never knew this. She hadn't realized that her father was so angry with her for her high school days._

"_Coran, she made a mistake." Lily pleaded._

"_Once is a mistake! Many times with different men is sickening!" Coran yelled. He glared at his daughter. "I won't cover for your mistakes anymore. I'm disowning you." Coran said._

"_No, Daddy! Please don't!" Anzu cried. She didn't want to be cut off from the money._

"_No! I have truly had it! I won't stand for it! You have done nothing but embarrass us! Our family has suffered because of your selfish actions! I won't remain loyal to you when you can't show me the same courtesy!" Coran said._

"_Coran, please! Don't do this! She is our daughter! Please, reconsider! It won't happen again!" Lily pleaded, not wanting to lose her daughter_

_Coran narrowed his eyes. "For you, Lily, not her." Coran said. He looked at Anzu. "One more chance, Anzu. If you mess up in any way, shape, or form, I swear I will disown you." Coran hissed before storming from the room._

_Anzu was shaken by what had happened and by the threat._

~End Flashback~

Anzu knew that her father would disown her if she ended up arrested. It was the only reason she had left Yami's apartment the day before once she realized that he was serious.

"Get out!" Marik snapped.

"Fine! Yami will be mine!" Anzu snapped before storming out.

"Well, it looks like she's fighting for something that she won't have a chance of getting ever." Marik said.

"Let her try. I know Yami won't fall for it a second time." Yugi said.

"Yeah. He's not stupid enough to go back to her." Malik agreed.

"You'd better tell Yami about this." Marik said.

"I plan to." Yugi said.

* * *

"So, she's come to both of you." Seto said.

Yugi and Yami had met up with Seto and Jou at the mansion.

"Yeah. It's downright annoying." Yugi said.

"If I hadn't opened my big mouth and told her that Yugi and I were back together, she might not have gone after Yugi." Yami said.

"Don't say that, Yami. You don't know that for sure." Yugi said.

"I know, but it sure seems like a possibly." Yami said.

"It may be a possibility, but it won't matter. Anzu is nothing but a selfish slut." Jou said.

"Yeah, and there's no chance in hell that she's going to get me back." Yami said.

"That's good to know." Jou said.

"I just wish that there was a way to get her to leave me alone." Yami said.

"Keep threatening her with the police, and I guarantee you that she will." Seto said.

Yami raised an eyebrow. "How do you know that?" Yami asked.

"Well, the buzz in the business world is that Coran Mazaki has grown sick and tired of the way his daughter acts. Her sleeping around has cost their family a name a lot. It has given the business a bad reputation because of the constant scandals that keep hitting the family because of her actions. The word is that if she messes up one more time, Coran is going to disown her." Seto said.

"What?!" came three surprised voices.

"Yep. He was going to do it after the divorce, but his wife convinced him not to. He told Anzu that if she messes up once more, she'd be disowned. Anzu knows that her father is serious, so she is trying not to mess up. If she were to land in jail, it would be the end for sure." Seto said.

"I don't see how he could disown his own daughter." Yugi said.

"Well, she's caused him a lot of grief. I found out that she had four abortions while in high school." Seto said.

"She did?" Jou asked.

Seto nodded.

"That was a scandal in itself. He's lost his patience with her. She's been sleeping around for too long. He just can't take it anymore." Seto said.

"Well, she brought it on herself." Yami said.

"Anzu is going to be treading lightly now." Jou said.

"Anzu's not smart enough to not get caught be her father. She's going to screw up, and she's going to lose everything." Yami said.

"It's not like she cares about her father or her mother. She just doesn't want to lose the money she has. If she's disowned, she won't have anything." Seto said.

"She couldn't come back after Yami for alimony if she is disowned, can she?" Yugi asked.

"Nope. When the divorce was finalized and the judge said that there would be no alimony, that was it. She can't come back for anything." Yami said.

"He's right. I would say that Anzu doesn't want to lose the money because she knows she won't have anything if it does happen." Seto said.

"Well, I just hope that she'll learn her lesson and give up." Yugi said.

"Me, too, Yugi." Yami said.

"Don't worry. Seto can help if she gets too out of control." Jou said.

"It would be a pleasure." Seto said.

"I hope it won't come to that." Yugi said.

"If it does, between your money and my knowledge as a lawyer, she would be finished." Yami said.

Seto smirked. "I'd love to work with you on that." Seto said.

The group just hoped that it wouldn't come to that, but knowing Anzu, they were pretty sure it would come to that.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Anzu doesn't give up.

R&R.


	6. The End of It

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6- The End of It

It had been a few weeks since Anzu had gone to see Yugi in order to try and get him to leave Yami so that she could have him.

Anzu had made a few more appearances although she had no more luck than before.

Yami was starting to reach his wits end with Anzu. He was one step from having a restraining order placed on Anzu.

Yugi was not faring any better. Anzu had come around several times trying to get Yugi to leave her alone. She had even threatened to get her father to do something to force it. Of course, given the fact that Yugi was such good friends with Seto and had Yami as his boyfriend, he wasn't worried about her threat.

Everyone was sick and tired of Anzu and wished that she would leave them all alone.

* * *

Yami was at work. He was finishing up some paperwork on a case that he had just finished. He had won the case, of course.

The next thing Yami knew, the door to his office was thrown open.

Yami looked up and grimaced.

Anzu stood in the room wearing a short skirt that barely covered her upper thighs. The dress was strapless and it barely held her breasts up. She wore high heels, and she had on way too much make-up.

All in all, Anzu looked the part of a slut.

"Yami, I'm here." Anzu said in what she thought was a sexy voice.

Yami's eyes narrowed on his ex-wife. "What are you doing here?" Yami asked, barely keeping his temper in check. It wouldn't do him any good to lose his temper in front of the people that he worked with on a daily basis.

"I thought that would be obvious. We're going out." Anzu said.

"Anzu, we are not going anywhere. I have a pile of work to do. Besides, you know that I want nothing to do with you." Yami said.

"Oh, Yami. I know that you're just back with that shrimp to make me jealous. It worked. I really do want you back now. So, you can dump the runt, and we can go back to America." Anzu said with a smile.

"Anzu, I didn't come back to Domino just to get back with Yugi. I came back to get away from you. I wanted to come back to my home so that I could be happy. I didn't start dating Yugi again because I wanted to make you jealous. I started dating Yugi again because I want to be with him. There is nothing that you can do to change that fact." Yami said.

"But Yami! We are meant for each other! We're prefect!" Anzu whined.

Yami mentally grimaced. 'How did I put up with her whining when we were married?' Yami asked himself.

"Please, Yami." Anzu started.

"No." Yami said in a low, angry voice. "I am tired of this Anzu. For the last few weeks, you have done nothing but whine and demand and annoy me. I do not want you back. Get that through your head. I left you because you cheated on me, got pregnant by another guy, and I found out. I left because I couldn't stand being with you anymore." Yami said.

"No. That's not true." Anzu said, not willing to believe that he had left her just because of her actions, which she didn't think was wrong.

"I'm afraid it is. I don't appreciate you going to Yugi and trying to convince him that we have been sleeping together since you returned to Domino. You can try to come between us again if you want to, but it won't happen. Not this time." Yami said.

"Yami, I swear that if you come back to me, I won't let it happen again." Anzu said.

"Yeah. I would never believe that." Yami said.

"You can't tell me that I was the only one you slept with the entire time we were married." Anzu said haughtily, throwing her hair over her shoulder. She had just assumed that Yami was unfaithful as well.

Yami's eyes narrowed. "Yes, I was faithful to you. There was no one else, male or female." Yami replied.

Anzu started, obviously not expecting that answer.

"You know that when two people love each other, they are faithful to each other. That is obviously not true with you." Yami said.

"I-I thought that since you cheated on Yugi with me-" Anzu started.

"I cheated on you as well." Yami finished. He shook his head. "Anzu, I did that because I thought I really loved you. This time, I know that I don't feel anything for you, which is why I'm not having anything to do with you this time." Yami said.

Anzu was stunned speechless.

"Anzu, I am going to ask you to leave." Yami said.

"Why?" Anzu demanded, upset that things didn't go the way she wanted. She thought Yami would have fallen for her the moment that he saw her.

"Because I am at work, and I need to do my work. I don't need you here to distract me from that." Yami said.

Anzu decided to try a new tactic. "And what if I need legal help?" Anzu asked with what she must have thought was a sexy smile.

Yami wasn't amused or fooled. "Then I will get one of my associates here to help you. I refuse to help you." Yami said.

"But-" Anzu started.

"No. Leave, Anzu. Now." Yami said.

Anzu hadn't expected this. She grew angry. "I will get you back, one way or another!" Anzu hissed before she left.

Yami sat back down. 'Good riddance.' Yami thought, though he knew that she would be back.

"Yami."

Yami looked up to see Martin Chavez in the doorway. "Mr. Chavez, is everything all right?" Yami asked.

"I was going to ask you that. Who was that woman, and why was she here?" Chavez asked.

Yami sighed. "She's my ex-wife. She came back to Domino, thinking that she could win me back, but she won't take no for an answer." Yami said.

"I see." Chavez said.

"I'm sorry if it caused any trouble." Yami said.

"No. It didn't. I was just hoping you weren't helping a prostitute or something. We do have a reputation to hold up." Chavez said.

"No. I don't plan on ever representing her." Yami said.

"Why won't she take the hint?" Chavez asked.

"Because she's spoiled brat with a rich father who has always gotten her way. She's never been told no, and she's not taking it well now." Yami said.

"I see. Well, let us hope she won't bring her baggage here." Chavez said.

"I'll try and make sure she doesn't." Yami said.

"Very good.' Chavez said before he walked off.

Yami mentally groaned. 'Anzu is causing me all sorts of problems.' Yami thought.

* * *

Yugi was rather surprised when Yami suddenly came barging into his house that afternoon.

Yugi had told Yami that he didn't have to knock anymore, but he was still surprised that Yami had rushed in the way he had.

"That bitch is driving me up the wall!" Yami growled as he dropped his briefcase.

It took Yugi a matter of two seconds to figure out what had happened. "Another run-in with Anzu?" Yugi asked.

"Yes." Yami growled.

Yugi led Yami into the living room, and they sat down.

"What happened?" Yugi asked.

"She came to my work dressed in a get-up that made her look like a true slut. She must have thought that if she looked like that, I would change my mind. She virtually made the same demands, and I told her no again. She finally left. My boss came and talked to me about it. He thought she was a prostitute." Yami said.

"It's not a hard mistake if she was dressed that badly." Yugi said.

Yami shuddered. "It left little to the imagination. Honestly, she was barely covered at all." Yami said.

"Well, it's Anzu life. If she wants people to think that she's a prostitute or something, that's her business." Yugi said.

"I know. It just pisses me off that she won't leave me alone." Yami said.

"I wish that there was some way we could get her off our backs." Yugi said. He was also sick of the way Anzu was constantly annoying them both, and she was constantly trying to break them up.

"So do I." Yami said.

The two leaned back into the chair.

"Come on, Yami." Yugi said, standing up.

"What?" Yami asked.

"We'll go out to dinner and forget about Anzu. Other than being a bitch and being annoying, Anzu means nothing." Yugi said.

"You're right." Yami agreed with a smile.

The two left the house.

* * *

Yugi and Yami had decided to go out to eat at an expensive restaurant. They were soon seated.

"You do know that we didn't have to come to a place as expensive as this, Yami." Yugi said.

"I know that, Yugi, but I wanted to bring you here. Besides, it's not like I can't afford it every so often." Yami said.

"I know you can afford it, Yami." Yugi said.

"I know that you're going to say that I don't have to take you to expensive places, but I wanted to treat you today." Yami said.

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "You're not feeling guilty about all the trouble that Anzu has been causing us lately, are you?" Yugi asked.

"No. Of course not." Yami replied.

Yugi stared at Yami.

It didn't take Yami long to break. "Okay. Maybe I do feel a little guilty." Yami admitted.

"Why? It's not your fault that she won't take hint." Yugi said.

"I know, but if I hadn't gotten involved with her in the first place, we wouldn't be dealing with her now." Yami said.

"I wouldn't say that." Yugi said.

Yami looked at Yugi in surprise. "Why do you say that?" Yami asked.

"Yami, if you hadn't fallen for Anzu's charm back then, she would have still been after you to this day. I just don't think that she would have given up." Yugi said.

"Even after three years"? Yami asked.

"More like three and half, but yes." Yugi replied.

"Doesn't that seem a bit obsessive?" Yami asked.

"And you wouldn't call the way she's acting now obsessive?" Yugi asked.

"Touché." Yami replied.

"You see my point then." Yugi said.

"Yes." Yami said.

"I just don't think that Anzu will ever give up." Yugi said.

"Well she'd better. I'm already contemplating a restraining order." Yami said.

"Do you have the grounds for one, though?" Yugi asked. He had learned a bit about law since Yami was his boyfriend, and he knew that Yami would need grounds for a restraining order.

"Yep. She calls me at least ten times every hour of the day." Yami said.

"That's over a hundred calls a day if you're right." Yugi said.

"That's a round figure, but close." Yami said.

"Would the report of her shouting match with you also apply?" Yugi asked.

Yami smirked. "I'll turn you into a lawyer yet." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "Good luck with that." Yugi said.

"But yes, that would help." Yami said.

"Well, I doubt that she's even taken the hint then." Yugi said.

"Then I'd have her thrown in jail when she breached the restraining order." Yami said.

"Nice plan, although I think the prison would throw her out just because of her screeching." Yugi said.

Yami laughed. "Yeah. I suppose so." Yami agreed.

A waiter arrived and took their drink order.

"Okay. Enough talk about Anzu. We came out to forget about her." Yugi said.

"Right. I want to forget about her for a while." Yami agreed.

When the waiter returned with their drink orders, the two ordered their food.

"So, how was your day other than the Anzu episode?" Yugi asked.

"It was fine. I had to go to court today, and I won the case." Yami said.

"Really?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded.

"That's great, Yami." Yugi said.

"Thanks. That was this morning, and all I did this afternoon was paperwork to wrap up the case." Yami said.

"So not a bad day if you excuse Anzu's antics." Yugi said.

"Right. How was your day?" Yami asked.

"The usual. It wasn't bad at all." Yugi said.

"That's good to hear." Yami said.

The two ate their dinner when it arrived and made small talk while they ate. Once they were done, Yami paid for the meal before they left.

"Yami, why don't we go for a walk in the park?" Yugi asked.

"Our favorite pastime." Yami said with a smile.

"Exactly." Yugi said.

The two walked to the nearby park and started walking around.

"It's a beautiful night tonight, isn't it?" Yugi asked, looking up into the night sky.

"Yeah. It is." Yami said. He then glanced over at Yugi. "Although nowhere near as beautiful as you are." Yami said.

Yugi blushed at that. "I wish you wouldn't make remarks like that." Yugi said.

"Well, you did say that you wanted us to always be open and honest with each other." Yami said.

Yugi shook his head. "You're impossible at times." Yugi said.

"Sorry." Yami said.

The two kept on walking and ended up running into two familiar faces.

Honda and Otogi were surprised to run into Yugi and Yami at the park.

Otogi was a little uneasy about being around given the fact that he and Yami hadn't parted on the best of terms before given what Otogi had done.

"What are you two doing here?" Yugi asked.

"We were just walking around." Yugi said.

"So were we." Honda said.

Yami and Otogi were just staring at each other, as if they were unsure of what they should do.

"Yami." Yugi said, worried.

Honda was worried, too.

Otogi decided to do what he should have done before. "Yami, listen. I'm sorry about what happened. I know that you had every right to be angry at me given what I had done. I didn't want to at first, but Anzu kept coming onto me when we'd see each other-" Otogi started.

"You ended up falling for her charms only to realize that she's nothing but a manipulative bitch." Yami finished.

"Yeah." Otogi said.

"I've been there. The exact same thing happened to me. Anzu's good at charming people until they see the real her." Yami said.

"Still. I knew she was married to you, and I should have known better." Otogi said.

"Otogi, you weren't the only one she slept with behind my back. I know of five at least although there were probably more." Yami said.

"It still isn't an excuse." Otogi said.

"I know, but it doesn't matter. It's in the past. I'm not angry with you anymore." Yami said.

"You're not?" Otogi asked, surprised.

"No. I'm not. I'm over it now. Anzu was a mistake that I wish I had never made." Yami said.

"That makes two of us." Otogi said.

"Although you were happy to get Yoshi out of it all." Honda said.

Otogi smiled. "That is true." Otogi said.

Yugi frowned. "Who's Yoshi?" Yugi asked.

"My son." Otogi said.

"I thought you said Anzu named him Derek." Yugi said to Yami.

"So did I." Yami said.

"She did. When she signed full custody of him over to me, I legally changed his name. I couldn't stand the name Derek." Otogi said.

"Well, I think that it's a good thing that you have him. He wouldn't have turned out good if Anzu had raised him." Yami said.

"Anzu? Raising a child? Please. Anzu's parents would have been raising him while Anzu kept on sleeping around." Yugi said.

"True." Honda agreed.

Otogi looked at Yami. "So, we're okay?" Otogi asked.

"Yeah. We are." Yami agreed.

"Well, that went better than expected." Yugi said.

Honda nodded in agreement.

"What did you think would happen?" Yami asked.

"That your temper would get the best of you." Yugi answered.

"He's right there." Honda said.

"I'm over it. The only one I'm pissed at is Anzu." Yami said.

"I thought you and Yugi were back together." Otogi said.

"We are." Yugi said.

"Then why are you still angry at Anzu for that?" Otogi asked.

"I'm not. She came back to Domino and is trying to win me back. She's driving me nuts. She shows up at my house, at my work, and even at Yugi's house." Yami said.

"Whoa. Jou did tell me about it, but I didn't realize it was that bad." Honda said.

"I'm contemplating a restraining order." Yami said.

Otogi whistled. "That's pretty bad." Otogi said.

"Yeah. It is." Yami agreed.

"What are you going to do?" Honda asked.

"I haven't figured that out yet." Yami said.

"Well, I'm sure that you'll figure it out." Otogi said.

"Thanks." Yami said.

"Where is Yoshi?" Yugi asked.

"My parents are watching him. They're thrilled that they have a grandson." Otogi said.

"Well, that's good." Yami said.

"Speaking of which, we need to go and get him." Honda said.

"Right. It was good to see you guys." Honda said.

"You, too." Yami said.

Honda and Otogi walked off.

"Well, that worked out well." Yugi said.

"Yeah. It did." Yami said.

The two walked on for a little while.

"Yami, we really do need to figure out what to do about Anzu." Yugi said.

"I think I know what I'm going to do." Yami said.

"What?" Yugi asked.

"I'm going to go to where she lives and confront her." Yami said.

"Is that wise?" Yugi asked, not liking the idea of Yami being in Anzu's home.

"Yes because her parents are here, meaning they could see what their daughter has been up to." Yami said.

"Well, if you think this is best." Yugi said.

"Don't worry, Yugi. Nothing bad will happen." Yami assured him.

"Okay." Yugi said, trusting Yami.

* * *

The following day, Yami had gone over to the Mazaki mansion.

'I hope that this work.' Yami thought. He knew Anzu would think he was coming back to her, but that was far from the truth.

As Yami had expected, Anzu let him in.

"Yami! I knew you'd come back!" Anzu exclaimed, going to hug him.

Yami held out his hand and stopped Anzu from hugging him. "I didn't come back, Anzu." Yami said.

"What do you mean?" Anzu asked, still smiling.

"I came here to tell you to leave me and Yugi alone before I have a restraining order placed on you." Yami said.

Anzu started. "What?! Why?!" Anzu shrieked, forgetting that her parents were in the house,

"Because I am tired of you coming around. You have disturbed me at my home and at my work. You have even gone to Yugi's house and threatened him." Yami said.

"Why would you want to stay with that runt?!" Anzu demanded.

"I don't have to explain anything to you, Anzu. It is my life, and I can do what I want with it and be with who I want. I choose to be with Yugi, and you don't get a say in it. I don't care if you don't agree with my choice of partner." Yami said.

Anzu growled. "I am a much better catch than him! No one is better than me! I more beautiful than anyone in the world!" Anzu screeched.

"Anzu, there is more to a relationship than looks." Yami said.

"We are meant for each other! We belong together! You can't be with that runt! I won't allow it!" Anzu shouted.

"How are you going to stop me?" Yami asked.

"I'll find a way! We are going to be together! I won't let anyone stand in my way, especially that little shrimp! He doesn't deserve anything! He deserves to be miserable and alone! He deserves to be unhappy! He deserves every bad thing that happened to him! His parents and grandfather abandoned him because they hated him! Everyone should hate someone as worthless and stupid as he is!" Anzu yelled.

Yami grew angry, but decided to keep his anger in check.

After all, he knew what Anzu didn't.

Coran and Lily Mazaki had come down the stairs and were hearing everything.

Lily just looked shocked at everything her daughter was saying.

Coran looked angry at what he was hearing.

"So, is that why you stole every boyfriend Yugi ever had? Because you think he deserves to be unhappy?" Yami asked.

"Yes! I stole them because he didn't deserve anything! I stole them because I wanted them! I stole them because it was my right to have what he didn't deserve! I stole them, slept with them, and dumped them to steal the next boyfriend that lowlife bastard got!" Anzu shouted.

"Well, you may have managed to steal me once, Anzu, but it won't happen again." Yami said. He then narrowed his eyes.

Coran was ready to intervene if necessary. He was angry at what he had learned about his daughter, but he didn't want Yami to attack her.

"And just so you know, Yugi's parents and grandfather didn't abandon him like you'd like to believe. His parents were killed in an accident when he was young. His grandfather died of natural causes. They all loved Yugi. They never abandoned him." Yami said.

"Well, they would have." Anzu said defensively.

"You don't know that, Anzu. No one knows that." Yami said.

"I do!" Anzu shrieked.

"Anzu, the only reason I came here was to tell you to leave me alone before I have a restraining order filed. I have no intention of coming back to you, so leave me and _my boyfriend _alone." Yami said.

Anzu stared at him. "Why can't you just give me another chance?!" Anzu demanded.

"Because I don't love you. You cheated on me, and I have no intention of going back to you after that." Yami said.

Anzu was pissed. No, she was beyond pissed. She had always managed to steal every man from Yugi, and even when she dumped them, she had never one to go back. "I won't stand for it! I'll get you back no matter what!" Anzu shouted, determined to go to any lengths to get him back.

"No, Anzu. You won't." Coran said.

Anzu froze. She knew her father's voice.

And that scared her.

Slowly, Anzu turned to came face-to-face with her obviously angry father. Her mother just looked shocked and ashamed.

"Daddy, I-" Anzu started.

"Don't, Anzu. I warned you that if you did anything else, I would disown you. Doing all you have done, I can't claim you as a daughter now. To know that you only dated many of those boys because you stole them from Yugi is disgusting. Yugi never did anything to you to deserve it. I don't know why you did it, and quite honestly, I don't care. You've done too much to hurt him. I won't allow it anymore." Coran said.

"Daddy!" Anzu cried.

"Enough! You might as well pack your things and get out of my house! You are no longer welcome here!" Coran said.

"No! Mama!" Anzu cried, looking to her mother for help.

"I did everything for you. I even begged for Coran to let you stay, but you do this. You've done so much to hurt people who don't deserve it. Yugi wasn't the only one who you hurt. All those guys that you dated and dumped were also hurt. You hurt everyone." Lily said.

Anzu realized exactly what had happened. Her mother had also abandoned her. "Mama! Please!" Anzu said.

"No. No more chances." Lily said.

Yami watched this and had decided he had done enough. "I will be leaving." Yami said, turning to leave.

Anzu turned to him. She was now pissed and decided to ruin Yugi and Yami's relationship. "Did you know that Yugi and Seto dated?" Anzu demanded.

Yami stopped and turned to her. "Meaning?" Yami asked.

"That boy Seth is not Seto's with Jonouchi. It's Yugi's. Yugi has a child by Seto." Anzu snapped.

Yami raised an eyebrow. "What concern of this is yours?" Yami asked.

"If you don't come back to me, I'll go to the media and tell them everything! Yugi and Seto will both be publicly humiliated! They'll know Yugi had a child by someone else!" Anzu snapped.

Yami saw this for what it was. A desperate attempt to blackmail him into coming back to her. "What makes you think that I will come back to you?" Yami asked.

"Because I'll destroy Yugi if you don't! You know Yugi couldn't handle the scandal that would cause!" Anzu snapped.

"So, you decided that you had to dig up dirt on Yugi to try and get me to come back with you? That is a truly low and desperate attempt, Anzu. It just proves that you know I won't come back to you." Yami said.

"What are you going to do?! Let Yugi's reputation be thrown away!" Anzu demanded.

"That is enough, Anzu! You will do no such thing!" Coran roared.

"Yes, I will! You can't stop me! I have everything I need to make that bastard out to be a whore!" Anzu shouted back.

"Well, I won't do it, Anzu." Yami sad.

"Then you'll destroy Yugi!" Anzu growled.

"No, I won't. You see, Anzu, I already knew that Seth was Yugi's son." Yami said.

Anzu was startled and her expression showed it. "W-what?" Anzu said.

"Yugi told me himself. He told me that he and Seto had had a short relationship and that he learned he was pregnant after the relationship had ended. He didn't hide it from Seto or anyone else. Yugi decided to give the baby to Jou and Seto." Yami said.

Anzu started to say something.

"And Yugi and Seto told the public the truth from the start. They never hid anything. There was never a scandal because they never tried to hide it." Yami said.

Anzu gaped.

"So, there won't be any news on that because it's nothing new, so you can't destroy him that way." Yami said. He started to leave, but stopped and turned back to Anzu. "One other thing. Yugi isn't a whore. He doesn't sleep around." Yami said.

"But you went back to him as soon as you got here! You divorced me to go back to him!" Anzu hissed.

"Actually, Anzu, I was here for a few weeks before I saw Yugi, and we were only friends for another three months before we did get together." Yami said.

Anzu was startled once again.

"Remember that." Yami said before he walked out the door without looking back.

Now, Anzu was left alone with her obviously angry parents. She turned back to them.

"Get your things. You're leaving. I want nothing more to do with you. Be out of the house by tonight." Coran said before he left the room.

Lily looked at her daughter ashamed before she left as well.

Anzu had tears in her eyes. She had lost the man she wanted, she had lost her parents, she had lost all that money, and now she had nothing. She collapsed in a heap on the floor and sobbed.

The maids and butler looked at her for a moment before they went back about their business. They had seen what kind of girl Anzu was really was very early. She had mistreated them, yelled at them for no reason, and had done other things that made it to where they didn't care what happened to her.

* * *

Yami walked into Yugi's house. "Yugi?" Yami called.

"The living room." Yugi answered.

Yami walked into Yugi's living room. "Hey." Yami said.

"Hey. How did it go?" Yugi asked.

"Well, she thought she had won. She tried to get me back. She insulted you. She tried to blackmail me into staying with her. And her parents heard everything." Yami said.

"Blackmail? How?" Yugi asked.

"She found out that Seth was your son with Seto and tried to use it to get me to stay with her by threatening to go public with it." Yami said.

"But the public already knows." Yugi said.

"She knows that now." Yami said.

"So, you didn't fall for anything?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi, after she realized I wasn't coming back, she showed her true colors as a selfish, self-centered, temperamental, spoiled bitch." Yami said.

"Meaning that she was rude, crude, and bitchy." Yugi said.

"Exactly." Yami said.

"And her parents heard everything?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded. "Her father ordered her to leave the house while I was there. I think even her mother is though with her." Yami said.

"Well, Anzu brought it on herself." Yugi said.

"Yeah, she did. I'll just be glad that she's out of our lives if she leaves us alone." Yami said as he wrapped his arm around Yugi's waist.

"I know what you mean. Having some peace and quiet would be nice." Yugi agreed.

Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi.

Yugi kissed Yami back.

The two were soon involved in a long make-out session.

* * *

~Three Weeks Later~

"So, why are we here?" Bakura asked.

Seto smirked. "I have some interesting news that might interest all of you." Seto said.

"Like what?" Marik asked.

"Anzu's father disowned her." Seto said.

"What?!" came several shocked voices.

"I know he threatened to, but he did it?" Honda asked.

Otogi had been accepted back in their circle of friends after Otogi and Yami had talked.

"Yes. He did." Seto said.

Yami smirked. "I knew it was coming." Yami said.

"Well, that argument you had at her home clenched it. After hearing everything Anzu had done to Yugi as well as seeing her for the bitch she really is, her parents decided that letting her go would be the best course of action they could take." Seto said.

"I can't really blame them." Ryou said.

"Any word on what happened to Anzu?" Otogi asked.

"Yep. Apparently, the scandal that it caused her has made a lot of people in Domino angry, especially the guys who she dated in the past. Anzu left Japan altogether and is headed back to America." Seto said.

"Sounds like we're home free." Yugi said.

"Yeah." Yami said.

"Well, it's about time she got out of our lives." Bakura said.

"Things are looking up." Yami agreed.

"Anzu's parents have to be upset, though." Yugi said.

"They are. They came to me and asked me to let them at least get to know their grandson. They're good people, and I couldn't say no." Otogi said.

"That was the right thing. Anzu may have been a total bitch, but her parents are not like that at all." Yugi said.

"I know. Besides, Yoshi deserves to know them." Otogi said.

"At least Anzu is out of the picture for all of us." Yami said.

Everyone agreed with that.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Anzu is gone for good now.

Next: Yugi and Yami have a weekend getaway.

R&R.


	7. Getaway

Here's the next chapter.

I had a wedding to attend today, so I didn't get that much writing done.

**There's a lemon in this chapter, so if you don't like lemons, skip the writing between the bold!**

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7- Getaway

It had been several weeks since Anzu had walked out of their lives forever.

Everyone was glad for the peace and quiet that they now had with the bitch out of their lives for good.

Ryou was now close to seven months pregnant and had recently found out that he was going to have a girl. Ryou and Bakura were both ecstatic with this news.

Jou was now almost two months pregnant.

Yugi and Yami were getting along very well, and their relationship was great.

* * *

Yugi and Yami met each other for lunch.

"So, how is work?" Yugi asked.

"Uninteresting." Yami said.

"So, better now that Anzu is out of our lives." Yugi asked.

"Much better." Yami answered.

The two had just met at Burger World to grab a quick bite to eat.

"So, how's the shop?" Yami asked.

"It's doing good. Jou and Honda are watching the shop while I eat." Yugi said.

"What about them?" Yami asked.

"They ate before they came over." Yugi answered.

"Oh. Okay." Yami said.

"I'm glad that they are helping me out in the shop now. It makes it a lot easier." Yugi said.

"Well, they are friends. Besides, neither of them work, and they have to get bored at times." Yami said.

"That was their excuse." Yugi agreed.

"Well, I'm glad that you don't have to handle the shop alone." Yami said.

"So am I. It makes life a lot easier." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "I suppose so. Running the shop can't be easy." Yami said.

"It isn't. I don't know how Grandpa did it all those years, but I know he loved doing it." Yugi said.

"Well, you've done it for a long time, so you'll be okay." Yami said.

"Yeah. I know." Yugi said.

The two soon finished eating and left the restaurant.

"I'll see you tonight, Yugi." Yami said.

"All right, Yami." Yugi agreed.

Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi before the two headed to their separate cars and headed back to their respective places of work.

* * *

Yugi walked into the Game Shop to find that Honda and Jou were playing a game of cards. "What are you two doing?" Yugi asked.

"Well, the shop was slow, and we were bored." Jou said.

"Yeah. We thought that we'd ease our boredom with a game of Gin." Honda added.

"That's okay." Yugi said. He understood that. He had spent enough days of boredom in the shop to know how it feels to want to find some way to alleviate it.

Honda drew another card. "Gin." Honda said.

"Again!" Jou exclaimed.

"Yep. I won again." Honda said.

"How many does that make?" Yugi asked.

"That makes three in a row I won." Honda answered.

"Good work." Yugi said.

"Yugi! You're not supposed to cheer on the guy that I lose to." Jou whined.

Yugi chuckled. "Jou, you're both my friends, so I'm going to cheer Honda on if he wins just like I would cheer you on if you won." Yugi said.

"That's what makes him such a great friend." Honda added.

Jou groaned.

"Besides, it doesn't really matter. It's not like you lost anything." Yugi said.

Jou groaned again.

Honda snickered. "Jou bet me fifty dollars that I wouldn't beat him more than twice. So, pay up, Jou." Honda said.

"You didn't think I was serious, did you?" Jou asked.

"Just pay up." Honda said.

Grudgingly, Jou gave Honda the money. "I thought you'd have given the pregnant guy a little slack." Jou said.

"You're boyfriend is Seto Kaiba. He can afford it." Honda said.

Yugi shook his head. "You two are unbelievable." Yugi said.

The two shrugged.

"So, how was lunch?" Jou asked.

"If you must know, it was fine." Yugi said.

"We're just curious." Honda said.

"You two wanted to know if Yami has done anything to hurt me." Yugi said.

"Well, we're your friends, so we have to look out for you." Jou said.

"In answer to your question, no, Yami hasn't done anything. He's been great to me." Yugi said.

"That's all we wanted to know." Jou said.

* * *

"Okay. Thanks." Yami said before he hung up the phone.

"What was that about?"

Yami looked up to see Seto standing in the doorway of his office. "Why are you here?" Yami asked.

"I wanted to talk to you. What was that about?" Seto asked.

"Close my office door." Yami said.

Seto closed the door and walked over to sit down. "Well?" Seto asked.

"If you must know, I'm planning a weekend trip for me and Yugi." Yami said.

"You are?" Seto asked.

Yami nodded. "Yeah. I reserved us a room at the beach for this weekend." Yami said.

"Why not stay a week?" Seto asked.

"I can't get off for that right now. Besides, Yugi mentioned that the shop gets real busy around this time." Yami said.

"I could help you get off, and I'm sure that Jou and the others would be willing to watch the shop for Yugi." Seto said.

"No. I think that a weekend is all we need right now. I thought that Yugi and I could use a little alone time." Yami said

"After all that you went through with Anzu being around, I can't blame you." Seto agreed.

"Now, what did you come over here for, or were you just planning on grilling me about how I've been treating Yugi?" Yami asked.

"Grilling you. If you're planning a trip like this, you aren't planning anything underhanded." Seto said.

"I don't plan on pulling something like that ever." Yami said.

"All right." Seto said.

"And don't mention this to Yugi. It's a surprise." Yami said.

"Sure thing." Seto said.

"Seto, I do appreciate you doing all that you can to help Yugi. You were a really great friend to Yugi all these years." Yami said.

"Well, I didn't have a reason not to help him. Besides, he needed us." Seto said.

"Well, Yugi's lucky." Yami said.

"Yeah. So are you. I wouldn't mess up with Yugi again if I were you." Seto said.

"I don't plan on it." Yami replied.

"Well, I'd better go." Seto said, standing up.

"Sure thing." Yami said.

Seth then left the office and Yami got back to work.

* * *

Yugi had just gotten dinner ready when Yami arrived at his house.

"Hey, Yugi." Yami said, wrapping his arms around Yugi's waist from behind and kissed Yugi on the neck.

Yugi giggled. "Hey, Yami. How was you day?" Yugi asked.

"It was fine. Not that busy." Yugi said.

"That's good to hear." Yami said, letting go of Yugi.

"Well, you got here at the right time. I just got dinner ready." Yugi said.

"Okay." Yami said.

The two sat down to eat.

"Yugi, there's something I wanted to talk to you about." Yami said.

"What's that?" Yugi asked.

"I want you to go away with me next weekend." Yami said.

"Go away with you?" Yugi repeated.

Yami nodded. "I want us to have a little weekend getaway, just the two of us." Yami said.

"What brought this on?" Yugi asked.

"I just thought that we both could use a little alone time after everything we went through with Anzu." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "That's a great idea, Yami." Yugi said.

"Well, we'll be on the beach." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "That's even better, Yami." Yugi said.

"I'm glad you think so." Yami said.

"Well, we could use a break." Yugi said.

"That's why I planned all this." Yami said with a smile.

Yugi smiled as well. "I can't wait for this weekend now." Yugi said.

"Neither can I." Yami agreed.

* * *

Yugi and Yami walked into the small condo that Yami had rented for them for the weekend.

"Yami, this is great." Yugi said as he looked around.

Yami chuckled. "Thanks. I'm glad that I did good." Yami said.

"Yes. You did." Yugi said. He then kissed Yami.

Yami smiled. "Come on. Let's go out to the beach." Yami said.

"Right behind you." Yugi said.

The two quickly changed into a pair of swim trunks and grabbed their beach towels before they headed out the door.

"It's a good thing that the condo is on the beach." Yami said.

"I agree." Yugi said.

The two set their towels down before they headed out into the water. They ended up just playing the water for a while.

"This was a great idea, Yami." Yugi said two hours later as the two sat on the beach.

"Thanks, Yugi. I figured we both needed some time to unwind." Yami said.

"I know that we did." Yugi said.

After a while, the two headed back into the condo and showered. They then got dressed and headed out to get something to eat. They found a small café that was near where they were staying. They went in and sat down.

"This looks like a nice place to eat." Yugi said.

"Yeah. It does." Yami agreed.

The two soon ordered their food and started eating.

Once they were done, they headed back to the condo.

"I'm actually looking forward to a nice, relaxing weekend." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled as he wrapped an arm around Yugi's waist. "That makes two of us, Yugi." Yami said.

The two decided to go out for a walk on the beach before they headed back in.

"It's a really beautiful night, Yami." Yugi said.

"Yeah. It is." Yami agreed.

"I like coming to the beach because it's just so peaceful." Yugi said.

"It's a lot more peaceful than our lives have bee recently." Yami said.

"Yami." Yugi said.

"What?" Yami asked, looking down at him.

"Let's get off Anzu. I know she made life hard for us both, but there's no reason for us to talk about her now. She's out of our lives for good, so there's no reason for us to worry now." Yugi said.

Yami smiled. "Your right." Yami said.

The two decided to head back into the house.

"So, you like coming here?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. It's not that far, and it makes a great way to get away from everything for a while." Yugi said as the two sat down on the couch.

"I know. We might have to take more trips like this from time to time." Yami said.

"I could go for that." Yugi agreed.

The two stayed up and talked for a while.

"Well, it is getting kind of late." Yami said.

"Yeah. You're right." Yugi agreed.

Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi, intending it just to be a goodnight.

However, when Yugi started to kiss him back, Yami changed his mind.

Yami ran his tongue over Yugi's bottom lip, asking for entrance.

Yugi opened his mouth, allowing Yami entrance.

Yami slipped his tongue into Yugi's mouth and started to roam around, making sure to stroke every inch of Yugi's mouth.

Yugi let out a moan as Yami continued to roam around Yugi's mouth.

Slowly, the two ended up falling backwards onto the couch so that Yugi was lying underneath Yami.

Yugi raised his arms and tangled his hands in Yami's hair.

Yami shifted his body, which caused their clothes members to connect.

Both moaned at the feeling.

Yami regained his senses and broke the kiss.

Both were panting from the lack of air.

"Y-Yugi, we should pr-probably stop before things go any further." Yami said, thankful he had managed to regain some of his mind.

Yugi looked up at his boyfriend and instantly knew what he wanted.

Yami started to get up, but was pulled back down by Yugi.

"No, Yami." Yugi said.

"What?" Yami asked, not sure what Yugi meant by that.

"I don't want you tot stop." Yugi said.

"But Yug-" Yami started.

"Yami, I know I still love you. We've been together for close to four months now. I know exactly what I want. I want you, Yami. I want you to make love to me." Yugi said.

Yami was shocked by this. When he had suggested the weekend trip, he hadn't planned on this happening. "Yugi, are you sure?" Yami asked, not wanting to do something that Yugi might later regret.

Yugi smiled at Yami. "I'm sure, Yami. I wouldn't have suggested it, otherwise. I know I want you, Yami." Yugi said.

Yami knew Yugi, and he knew that Yugi wasn't lying. He also knew that he had wanted this for some time himself, but was letting Yugi call the shots. Once he knew that Yugi was serious, he was all for it.

Yami smiled. "If that's what you want, Yugi." Yami said.

"It is." Yugi said.

Yami reached down and picked Yugi up bridal style.

Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck. "What are you doing?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I think that bedroom will be more comfortable for us to make love." Yami answered as he carried Yugi to one of the bedrooms in the condo.

Yugi smiled. "I suppose so you're right." Yugi agreed.

**LEMON STARTS HERE!**

Yami walked over to the bed and set Yugi down gently. He then climbed onto the bed and straddled Yugi at the waist. He leaned down and kissed Yugi.

Yugi closed his eyes and kissed Yami back.

Yami broke the kiss and started to kiss down Yugi's face to his jaw line and then on down to his neck. He nipped at the pulse point and earned a gasp from Yugi. Yami smirked, glad that he had remembered one of Yugi's sensitive points. He sucked on the spot until there was a move before he kissed on down Yugi's neck.

Since Yugi's shirt was in the way, Yami leaned back and gripped the hem of Yugi's shirt, pulling the shirt up and off of Yugi, throwing it into the floor.

Yami turned his attention back to Yugi and stared appreciatively at Yugi's chest. "Still beautiful as ever." Yami said.

Yugi blushed. "You don't have to say that." Yugi said.

"Yes, I do. Because it's true." Yami said. He then leaned down and started kissing, licking, and nipping at Yugi's chest.

Yugi arched his back and moaned at this.

Yami reached one of Yugi's nipples and took the nub into his mouth and started to suck on it.

Yugi moaned at this action.

Yami continued to suck on the nipple until it was hard. He let go of the nipple and blew on it before he turned his attention to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment.

Once he was done with the nipples, Yami continued on his journey down Yugi's body. He dipped his tongue into Yugi's naval several times before he moved back.

Since Yami was unable to go any further, he reached down and undid Yugi's pants before he pulled them along with his boxers off and threw them into the floor.

Yugi shivered as the cool air hit his heated member.

Yami smirked.

Yugi was already semi-erect.

"I think you've been enjoying my treatment." Yami said.

"I always do." Yugi replied.

Yami reached down and started to stroke Yugi's member.

Yugi groaned at that as he gripped the bed sheets tightly, squeezing his eyes shut at the same time.

Yami's stroke became faster and firmer, and Yugi kept on moaning.

With Yugi distracted, Yami leaned down.

Yugi nearly groaned in frustration when Yami's hand left his member.

"Yami! Yugi cried as warm heat suddenly surrounded his member.

Yami smirked around Yugi's member before he started to suck on it. He had his hands on Yugi's hips to keep him from moving too much.

Yugi's hands tightened around the bed sheets even more as Yami sucked on his member.

Yami sucked even harder on Yugi, wanting to taste Yugi again after all this time.

It wasn't long before Yugi wasn't able to take it anymore. "Y-Yami, I-I'm close." Yugi said, trying to warn him.

Yami completely ignored the warning and kept on sucking.

Yugi couldn't take it anymore. "YAMI!" Yugi cried as he released into Yami's mouth.

Yami swallowed every drop that Yugi released before he finally let go of Yugi.

Yugi was sweating and panting from what Yami had done.

Yami smirked. "You know, you used to be able to hold out longer than that." Yami said.

Yugi opened his eyes. "I haven't had any kind of experience like that in over two years." Yugi said.

"Well, we'll have to get you back to the point that you can hold out longer." Yami said. He then added, "Of course, that can wait until later." He then took off his shirt.

Yugi looked at Yami's muscular chest appreciatively. "You didn't lose you body." Yugi remarked.

Yami smirked. "I never intended to." Yami said. He quickly divested himself of the rest of his clothing as well. "So, are you sure you want to do this?" Yami asked.

"I wouldn't have let you go this far if I didn't want it." Yugi replied.

"All right, then." Yami said. He then realized something. "You know, I don't have anything to use for lubrication." Yami said.

"Well, I do have a bottle of hand lotion in my bag." Yugi said.

"I don't know how that will work." Yami said.

"It's that or nothing." Yugi said.

Yami got up and quickly got the lotion before he returned to Yugi. He opened the bottle of lotion and spread the contents onto three of his fingers. He then maneuvered himself so that he was between Yugi's legs. He traced Yugi's entrance with one finger before he slipped it inside.

Yugi tensed at he intrusion, but quickly relaxed his body.

Yami moved his finger around before he added in a second finger. He started to move his fingers in a scissor-like motion to prepare Yugi. Once he was satisfied with the two fingers, he added in the third finger.

Yugi tensed at his, but soon realized.

Yami started to scissor all three of his fingers and brushed against Yugi's prostate.

"Yami!" Yugi cried as a jolt of pleasure rushed down Yugi's spine.

Yami smirked and thrust his fingers up into that spot several times before he finally removed his fingers.

Yugi groaned in disappointment when Yami's fingers left.

Yami chuckled. "You were always impatient." Yami said.

Yugi opened his eyes and looked at Yami. "Just hurry up." Yugi said.

"As you wish." Yami said. He picked up the bottle of lotion and poured some in his hand before he tossed the bottle aside. He then gripped his member in his hand and spread the lotion over his member. Once he was ready, he moved so that he was positioned at Yugi's entrance.

"Ready?" Yami asked.

"Yes." Yugi said.

Yami intertwined their hands before he pushed all the way into Yugi.

Yugi cried out while Yami groaned.

Yugi hadn't had sex in a while, so it hurt a little for him this time.

Yami was amazed at how tight Yugi was. It was almost like Yugi was a virgin all over again.

Yami chose to remain still until Yugi was ready, although that was rather hard to do.

It wasn't long before Yugi had adjusted and moved his hips to tell Yami to move.

Yami groaned and got the message. He pulled out until only the tip of his member was left inside of Yugi before he thrust back in slowly.

Both groaned at the feelings they were experiencing.

Yami continued to move at a slow pace, not wanting to rush things.

Yugi, however, had other ideas. "Yami, please. Go faster." Yugi said.

"As you wish." Yami replied. He started to thrust in faster and harder, and he ended up striking Yugi's prostate.

"YAMI!" Yugi cried, tightening his hands in Yami's. He also raised his legs and wrapped them around Yami's waist.

With the new angle, Yami was able to thrust in deeper, and he did just that.

Yugi started to thrust back against Yami.

The two continued their fast paced lovemaking.

Yami could feel himself starting to reach his end, so he released one of Yugi's hands and reached down to grasp Yugi's member and start to stroke him in time with thrusts.

Yugi was the first to reach his end. "YAMI!" Yugi cried as he released all over their chests and stomachs.

Yugi's walls clenched tightly around Yami's member and threw Yami over the edge as well. "YUGI!" Yami groaned as he released inside of Yugi.

**LEMON ENDS HERE!**

The two were tense for several moments before they collapsed in a heap. They were sweating and panting as they recovered.

Yami recovered first and pulled out of Yugi before he rolled over and lay beside Yugi. He wrapped his arms around Yugi and pulled him close.

Yugi rested his head on Yami's chest. "Hmm. That was good." Yugi said.

Yami chuckled. "I'm glad you thought so." Yami said.

"You haven't lost your touch." Yugi said.

"I'm glad you thought so. We should get some sleep." Yami said.

Yugi nodded his agreement.

The two were soon asleep.

* * *

A few hours later, and a few rounds later, the two were lying in bed.

"You know, I didn't plan on this when I planned this vacation." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "I don't think that you mind, though." Yugi said.

"Nope." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "I didn't think so." Yugi said.

Yami tightened his arms around Yugi. "I hope that this won't be the only time." Yami said.

"Of course not." Yugi said before he rolled over on top of Yami and kissed him.

Which initiated another round of lovemaking.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Yugi makes an important discovery and tells Yami.

R&R.


	8. I'm Pregnant

Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8- I'm Pregnant

A year had passed by, and everyone was happy.

Ryou and Bakura had had their daughter, who they named Angel. She had Bakura's temperament, which made it rough on Ryou at times. She was now ten months old.

Jou and Seto had had their child, who turned out to be a boy. He had dirty blonde hair and sapphire eyes, who they named Antony and was five months old. He also seemed to have Jou's temperament, which meant he would probably get into a lot of fights when he got older. Seth was also almost three, and he had Seto's temperament.

Marik and Malik had recently had a baby girl of their own who was named Celia. She had Malik's less crazed demeanor, though Malik was pretty crazy in his own right.

Honda had ended up getting pregnant and had had a baby girl who had brown hair and green eyes. Otogi and Honda had named her Abigail. Yoshi was now close to two years old.

Yugi and Yami were still happy together and had been living together for about three months.

* * *

Yugi woke up and found that Yami was gone. 'Already gone to work.' Yugi thought with a smile.

Yami was always gone to work by the time Yugi got up, but he always made a point to call when he knew Yugi would be up.

Yugi still ran the Game Shop, and his friends would help him out from time to time.

Yugi sat up and climbed out of bed.

The instant his feet hit the floor, Yugi had the urge to throw up. He darted into the bathroom and threw up.

Yugi groaned. "What was that about?" Yugi asked himself.

After cleaning up, Yugi got dressed and headed downstairs. He thought about fixing his breakfast, but his stomach turned at the thought. 'Okay. No breakfast.' Yugi thought.

The house phone rang.

Yugi picked up the receiver and said, "Yes, Yami?"

Yami chuckled. "_I guess this has become rather routine, hasn't it?_" Yami asked.

"Yes, but I don't mind." Yugi said.

"_I guess you're getting ready to get the shop opened._" Yami said.

"Yeah. I was about to head there now." Yugi said.

"_Well, I suppose I should let you get to it, then. I just wanted to tell you good morning._" Yami said.

"I know, Yami, and I appreciate it." Yugi said.

"_I won't be able to meet up for lunch like normal. I'll be in court for most if not all of the day._" Yami said.

"I understand, Yami. Don't worry about it. I'll see when you get home this evening." Yugi said.

"_Okay, Yugi. Love you._" Yami said.

"Love you, too." Yugi said before he hung up. He then headed to the shop to get ready to open.

* * *

Yugi squeezed his eyes shut. 'Oh, this isn't good.' Yugi thought. He ran back to the bathroom in the shop and threw up.

It was only eleven in the morning, and he had been sick three times.

When he was done, Yugi walked out of the bathroom and back into the shop. He was glad that there had been no customers at the time.

'The last time I was like this-' Yugi's thoughts trailed off as he began to consider the possibility. 'I know that it's possible.' Yugi thought.

Deciding he needed to talk, Yugi picked up the phone and dialed his best friend's number.

"_Hello?_" Jou said.

"Hey, Jou. It's Yugi. Do you have a minute?" Yugi asked.

"_Sure do. What can I do for my best pal?_" Jou asked.

"Jou, I need a huge favor from you." Yugi said.

"_What's that? You know that I'll do it if I can._" Jou said.

"Jou, can you go and buy a home pregnancy test for me and bring it here?" Yugi asked.

"_A pregnancy test?! Are you pregnant?!_" Jou exclaimed.

Yugi groaned. "Yell a little louder, why don't you? I don't think that they heard you over in America." Yugi said.

"_Sorry, Yug, but do you really think that you're pregnant?_" Jou asked.

"Yeah. I've been sick three times since I got up this morning, I get sick at the thought of food, and I've noticed I'm not exactly myself." Yugi said.

"_You know, now that you mention it, Yams was telling Seto that you were a lot more irritable and snappy than you usually are. You were like that a lot during your pregnancy with Seth._" Jou said.

"I know. Could you get one of the tests and come over with it? I'll close the shop for lunch." Yugi said.

"_Sure thing. I'll be over there by noon._" Jou said.

"Thanks, Jou. I owe you." Yugi said.

"_Don't mention it. I'll see you in a little while._" Jou said.

"Thanks, Jou." Yugi said before he hung up.

* * *

Yami was having a quick lunch in his office before he headed back over to the courthouse.

"Hey, Yami."

Yami looked up and saw Seto in the room. "What are you doing here?" Yami asked.

"I had some business downtown, so I thought I'd stop by." Seto said.

"Sorry, but I don't have time. I have to get back to court pretty soon." Yami said.

"Well, I was wondering if Yugi was any better." Seto said.

"I don't know. He's just real irritable and snappy. It's not like him at all." Yami said.

"Well, talk to him about it." Seto said.

"I would, but I'm afraid that he would just snap at me again." Yami said.

"Well, deal with it. I'm sure that Yugi will listen to you. Besides, you two don't argue that much as it is." Seto said.

"Yeah. I know. It's not like we're arguing. Yugi's just really snappy right now." Yami said.

"Well, I suggest you take time to talk to him about it." Seto said.

"I plan on it." Yami said as he finished his lunch. "I have to go." Yami said.

"All right, but do talk to him. Jou's gone over to see him now, anyway." Seto said.

"I hope he has better luck than I have." Yami said.

"I wouldn't worry. You know Jou. He'll be blunt about it." Seto said.

"Don't I know it." Yami said. He grabbed his things and headed out the door along with Seto.

The two parted ways at the parking lot.

'I'd better find out what's up with Yugi when I get home.' Yami thought as he headed back to the courthouse.

* * *

Yugi had already closed the shop and was back at his house, pacing the living room nervously. He was anxiously waiting for Jou to arrive. He needed to know if he was pregnant or not.

The front door opened.

"Yug! You here?" Jou asked.

Yugi walked out. "Yeah." Yugi said. He noticed Jou had Antony in one arm and a brown paper bag in the other.

"Here. I think you'll want this." Jou said.

"Thanks." Yugi said. He took the bag and opened it. He then frowned. "Uh, Jou. Why did you get three different pregnancy tests?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I figured that you'd want to be pretty sure, so I figured might as well get three." Jou said.

"I suppose you're right." Yugi agreed.

"I'll stay here while you find out." Jou said.

Yugi nodded and headed into the downstairs bathroom.

"Well, Antony. We'll be finding out soon if Uncle Yugi is going to have a baby." Jou said to his son. He then walked into the living room and put Antony on the floor so that he could play.

A few moments alter, Yugi walked into the room. "I have to wait fifteen minutes before I find out." Yugi said.

"That's going to seem like an eternity to you." Jou said.

"I know it will. I've been through it once before and it was pure torture." Yugi said.

"Well, don't worry. You'll know soon enough." Jou said. He then smirked. "And if it's positive, you get to tell Yami that he's going to be a daddy." Jou added.

Yugi laughed. "Yeah. I guess so." Yugi agreed.

Jou then grew serious. "Yugi, just out of curiosity, what are you going to do?" Jou asked.

Yugi knew what he meant. "Jou, I admit that I wasn't ready for a child when I found out about Seth, but I am now. I can handle it." Yugi said.

"Just making sure." Jou said.

"Don't worry about a thing." Yugi said.

"Good." Jou said.

Two minutes had passed.

"How long, Jou?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi, it's only been a couple of minutes." Jou said.

"Sorry. I'm nervous." Yugi said.

"Have you eaten?" Jou asked.

"No. I felt sick at the thought of food this morning, and I didn't eat. Now, I'm too nervous." Yugi said.

Jou smiled. "Don't worry too much. We can eat something after you know. You'll need to eat something, pregnant or not." Jou said.

"I know." Yugi said.

The two sat down to watch TV while Antony played.

Yugi had trouble concentrating on what they were watching and ended up pacing again.

"Yugi, calm down." Jou said.

"I'm sorry, Jou, but I can't help it." Yugi said.

"What did you do when you had the pregnancy test with Seth?" Jou asked.

"I paced and looked at my watch very thirty seconds." Yugi said.

"Geez, and you went through that alone?" Jou asked.

"Well, yeah. I didn't want to have to tell Seto and it be wrong." Yugi said.

"Understandable." Jou said.

Fifteen minutes later, which had seemed like an eternity to Yugi, the pregnancy tests were done.

"Okay, Yugi. Are you ready for this?" Jou asked.

"Yeah. I am." Yugi said.

"Okay." Jou said.

Since Yugi was too nervous to look at the results of the tests himself, despite the fact that he wanted to know, Jou was going to look at them for him.

"Well, the first one is positive." Jou said.

Yugi gulped.

Jou looked at the second one. "Positive." Jou said.

'Two out of three.' Yugi thought.

"And we have a winner, positive." Jou said.

"Positive?" Yugi asked.

Jou nodded. "Looks like you and Yams are going to be parents before long." Jou said.

"Oh boy." Yugi said.

"You okay?" Jou asked.

"Yeah. Just shocked." Yugi said.

"Come on." Jou said. He took Yugi by the arm and lead him back into the living room. "So, this is a good thing?" Jou asked.

"Well, yeah. I mean, we had talked about having kids, just not yet." Yugi said.

"Oh." Jou said.

"Of course, we had that conversation six months ago." Yugi said.

"Well, I think that the decision is out of your hands now." Jou said.

"Yeah. I guess so." Yugi agreed.

"Are you happy about this?" Jou asked.

"Yeah. I am. I'm just wondering how I am going to tell Yami all of this." Yugi said.

Jou slapped Yugi on the back. "You'll figure out a way to do that, Yug. I wouldn't worry too much." Jou said.

"Thanks, Jou. I appreciate you doing all of this for me." Yugi said.

"No problem. Just make sure that you tell Yams as soon as possible." Jou said.

"Don't worry, Jou. I'll tell Yami tonight." Yugi said.

"That's all I wanted to know." Jou said.

After a while, Jou decided to leave since Yugi needed to get back to the shop.

Yugi went back out to the shop and reopened it.

* * *

Yami was glad that he was done for the day at the courthouse. He got in his car and left the courthouse. He knew that he could do his paperwork the following day.

Taking out his cell phone, Yami called his house.

"_Hello?_" Yugi asked.

"Hey, Yugi. What are you doing?" Yami asked.

"_Hey, Yami. I just started dinner. It should be ready by the time you get home._"Yugi said.

"That's good to know. I could use a good home cooked meal." Yami said.

"_Tough day?_" Yugi asked.

"You could say that. It's just been long." Yami said.

"_Well, you won't have to worry about it anymore until tomorrow._" Yugi said.

Yami groaned. "Don't remind me." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "_Sorry._" Yugi said.

"Don't worry about it. I'll see you in a little while. I was just letting you know that I'm on my way home." Yami said.

"_All right, Yami. I'll see you soon._" Yugi said.

"Okay, Yugi. See you in a few minutes. Love you." Yami said.

"_Love you, too." _Yugi said before he hung up.

Yami smiled. 'He seems to be in a pretty good mood. Maybe he won't be that snappy tonight.' Yami thought.

Soon, Yami arrived home. He parked his car and headed inside. "I'm home, Yugi." Yami said.

Yugi walked out of the kitchen. "Hey, Yami. Glad that you're home." Yugi said.

Yami walked over and kissed Yugi. "I'm always glad to come home to you." Yami said.

"Glad to hear it. You can go and get comfortable. Dinner will be a few minutes more." Yugi said.

"Okay." Yami said. He went upstairs to their bedroom and changed out of his suit into a pair of blue jeans and blue shirt. He went back downstairs.

"Dinner's ready." Yugi said.

Yami walked into the kitchen. "So, lasagna and rolls." Yami said, seeing what was on the table.

"Yep." Yugi said.

"Looks good." Yami said, sitting down at the table.

Yugi sat down as well.

The two fixed their plates and started eating.

"So, how was your day?" Yami asked.

"It wasn't bad. The shop did pretty good." Yugi said.

"That's good. Did anyone come by?" Yami asked, knowing that some of their friends had a habit of stopping by the shop when it was open.

"Jou did. We had lunch together." Yugi said.

"That's good to know." Yami said.

The two soon finished their dinner.

Yami helped Yugi wash and put the dishes away.

The two then walked into the living room and sat down.

Yugi looked over at Yami and decided that now would be the best time to tell Yami his news. "Um, Yami. There's something that I need to talk to you about." Yugi said.

Yami looked over at Yugi. "What's that, Yugi?" Yami asked.

"Well, when Jou came over, we kind of discovered something." Yugi said.

"Is it good or bad?" Yami asked.

"I think that it's a good thing." Yugi said.

"Well, what is it?" Yami asked. He wasn't sure what it was, but he figured that it couldn't have been that bad or Yugi would have called him earlier.

"Well, I found out that I'm pregnant." Yugi said.

Yami was stunned. "You're what?" Yami asked.

"I'm pregnant." Yugi said.

"How? When?" Yami asked.

"When would have been in the last few weeks most likely. As far as how, I really hope that I don't have to explain that one." Yugi said.

"When did you find out?" Yami asked.

"This afternoon." Yugi said.

"You went to the doctor and didn't tell me?" Yami asked, slightly hurt.

"Well, I didn't go to the doctor yet. I suspected that I might be pregnant, so I called Jou and asked him to bring a pregnancy test over. He ended up bringing three, and all three were positive." Yugi said.

"So, you're pretty sure." Yami said.

"Yes. I am." Yugi said.

In the next instant, Yami had pulled Yugi into a really tight hug. "Yugi, this is great news!" Yami said excitedly.

Yugi was rather surprised by this reaction. "I take it that you're happy about this." Yugi said.

"Of course I am! This is great news, Yugi!" Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "I was worried that you weren't ready for kids." Yugi said.

"Yugi, it's been a while since we talked about this. I know we said we should wait, but I think that having a child will be great." Yami said, smiling at Yugi.

"Well, I'm glad of that." Yugi said.

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi and pulled him into a hug. "You do need to go and see a doctor, though." Yami said.

"I know, Yami. I've already set up the appointment for Friday." Yugi said.

"In that case, I'll take Friday off to go with you." Yami said.

"Yami, you don't have to do that." Yugi said.

"I know that I don't, but I want to." Yami said.

Yugi sighed. "All right." Yugi agreed.

"Are you just going to leave the shop closed Friday?" Yami asked.

"No. Ryou and Jou are going to watch the shop in the morning, and I'll take it back over in the afternoon." Yugi said.

"Okay." Yami said. He was very happy that he and Yugi were going to have a baby together. It was a dream come true.

"Just so you know, Yami, the reason I've been irritable and snappy lately is because I'm pregnant." Yugi said.

"How did you find out about that?" Yami asked.

"You told Seto who told Jou who told me when I talked to him earlier." Yugi said.

"So, just one of the side effects." Yami said.

"Well, symptoms, actually, but yes." Yugi said.

"Any others I should know about?" Yami asked.

"Morning sickness. Plus, food and I won't be on speaking terms for a while." Yugi said.

"Well, I'm glad that I know all of this." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "I'll apologize in advance. I can be a bit of an ass when I was pregnant. Just ask Seto." Yugi said.

"I'll remember that." Yami said.

* * *

On Friday, Yami and Yugi went to the doctor's office.

"Yami, you really didn't have to come." Yugi said.

"Well, I wanted to, Yugi." Yami said.

Yugi shook his head. He went to the nurse to check in and came back with a lot of paperwork.

"Wow. That's a lot of paperwork." Yami said.

"There was less last time." Yugi said. He sat down and started doing the paperwork.

Yami watched as Yugi went through all the paperwork.

It wasn't long before Yugi had all the paperwork done and returned it to the nurse.

"So, what all will they do?" Yami asked.

"A blood test to confirm the pregnancy and then a general check-up of the baby." Yugi said.

A moment later, a nurse called him back.

Yugi and Yami went back to an examination room, and Yugi changed into one of the gowns.

It wasn't long before a doctor came in.

"Well, it's been a while, Yugi." the doctor said.

Yugi smiled. "Hello, Dr. Miller." Yugi said.

Yami looked confused.

Yugi decided to clarify things for him. "Dr. Miller was my doctor when I was pregnant with Seth." Yugi explained.

"Oh." Yami said.

"Well, since you're here, I'm going to assume that you might be pregnant again." Dr. Miller said.

"Yes. I went through three pregnancy tests, and they all were positive." Yugi said.

"Well, we'll find out for sure." Dr. Miller said.

A blood test was done, and it was soon confirmed that Yugi was pregnant.

Since it was confirmed, Dr. Miller did a general check-up.

"Well, everything looks good, Yugi." Dr. Miller said.

"Good." Yugi said.

"It'll be like before. I want you to start taking the prenatal vitamins I prescribe, and you should eat healthy." Dr. Miller said.

"What I can eat." Yugi said.

"Morning sickness?" Dr. Miller asked.

Yugi nodded.

"Well, that'll change." Dr. Miller said.

Once Yugi had the prescription and had changed, Yugi and Yami left the doctor's office.

"Well, it's good that everything is okay." Yami said.

"I know. I had an easy pregnancy before, so I'm hoping that this one will be just as easy." Yugi said.

"That would be nice." Yami agreed. He looked at the sonogram they had been given. He found it hard to believe that it was his and Yugi's child although he knew that it was.

"Still in shock?" Yugi asked.

"A little." Yami admitted.

"Well, you'd better believe it." Yugi said.

"I do." Yami said.

"That's good." Yugi said.

* * *

"That's great news, guys!" Ryou said happily.

"Yeah. Congratulations." Malik added.

"So, finally decided to have a kid." Bakura said.

Yami rolled his eyes and ignored Bakura.

"Thanks, guys." Yugi said, ignoring Bakura's comment as well.

"Already been to the doctor?" Honda asked.

"Yes. Everything's fine, and I'm about six weeks along." Yugi said."You two must be happy." Marik said.

"We are." Yami said.

"Well, good luck with that." Seto said.

"Why's that?" Otogi asked.

"Because he," Seto said, pointing at Yugi, "is a monster when he's pregnant."

Yugi glared at Seto.

Jou snickered. "You were pretty bad, Yugi. You're normally mild mannered and calm, but when you're pregnant, you're snappy, you're moody, and you have a raging temper." Jou said.

"Okay. So I might change a little when I'm pregnant." Yugi said.

"I'm just glad that I'm not going to be on the receiving end of your temper this time around." Seto said.

"Meaning?" Otogi asked.

"I got it last time because Seth was mine. Yami's going to be on the receiving end of Yugi's temper because he's the one that got him pregnant." Seto said.

"Well, I'll live." Yami said.

"You'd better. I don't want to be raising this child alone." Yugi said.

"You won't be." Yami assured him.

"Well, we'll be having another baby in our midst." Malik said.

"I find that to be a good problem." Ryou said.

* * *

That night, Yugi and Yami were lying in bed together.

"I really am happy about the baby, Yugi." Yami said."I figured you would be." Yugi said.

"I think that it's great news, and I can't wait until you start showing." Yami said.

"Somehow, I knew that." Yugi said.

Yami laughed and kissed Yugi. "I love you." Yami said.

"Love you, too." Yugi said.

The two settled down and went to sleep.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: Yugi's pregnancy and the birth.

R&R.


	9. Pregnancy and Birth

Here's the next chapter.

There is a slight lemon in this chapter, so skip between the writing between the bold if you don't like them.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9- Pregnancy and Birth

~The First Trimester~

Yami woke up to the sound of retching. He sighed. 'Looks like the morning sickness is at it again.' Yami thought. He got up and walked into the bathroom.

Yugi was leaning over the toilet. He looked rather pale.

Yami walked forward and took the hand cloth that they now kept on the sink before wetting it. "Here." Yami said.

"Thanks." Yugi said, taking the rag and wiping his mouth.

"You doing all right?" Yami asked.

"I suppose so." Yugi said.

Yami helped Yugi up. "Want breakfast?" Yami asked.

Yugi paled at thought and covered his mouth. "Please. Don't say that word." Yugi said.

"I'll take that as a no." Yami said.

Yugi groaned. "I hate morning sickness." Yugi said.

The two walked out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom.

"Anything you need?" Yami asked.

"No." Yugi said. He looked over. "Don't you have to go to work?" Yugi asked.

"No. I have the day off." Yami said.

"In that case, you'll help me in the shop." Yugi said.

Yami blinked. "I will." Yami said.

"Yes." Yugi said before walking out of the room.

Yami sighed. "I'd better not argue." Yami said. He then got dressed before he headed downstairs.

Yugi was sitting at the table drinking a glass of juice.

Yami poured himself a bowl of cereal to eat.

"Why did you have today off?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I've been working hard on the last couple of cases, so my boss told me to take today and tomorrow off." Yami said.

"So, you have a long weekend." Yugi said.

"Yep." Yami said.

"Well, you can help me out in the shop. I could use it." Yugi said.

"The others not helping you now?" Yami asked.

"They help, but I don't like to inconvenience them." Yugi said.

"I understand." Yami said.

When Yugi finished his glass, he put it in the dishwasher before he headed upstairs.

Yami had just finished his cereal and put the bowl in the dishwasher when he heard retching coming from upstairs. He sighed. 'Again.' Yami thought. He then headed upstairs and handed Yugi the cloth when he was done.

"I blame you for this." Yugi muttered.

"I know." Yami said.

Yugi walked past him.

'Everything is my fault now.' Yami thought.

* * *

Yugi and Yami were in the store.

It had been a slow day, and the two were a little bored.

"Yugi, where is the inventory book?" Yami asked.

"Where it always is! On the shelf!" Yugi snapped.

Yami winced. 'I hope he gets out of this snappy mood at some point.' Yami thought. He didn't like being snapped at for no reason. He wisely just took it in stride.

Yugi stayed behind the counter and was looking through the sales book.

The bell went off, and Yugi looked up to see a customer walk in. He smiled and said, "Welcome to the Game Shop."

The woman smiled at him and started looking around.

Yami mentally groaned. 'Everyone else gets the happy and kind Yugi while I get the snappy one.' Yami thought.

The woman looked around and soon found what she was looking for.

"Yami! Bring out some more of the Duel Monsters packets!" Yugi called.

"Sure thing." Yami said. He grabbed one of the boxes and took it out to the store.

A while later, it was close to lunch time.

'I'm starting to get hungry.' Yami thought.

He wasn't the only one.

"Hey, Yami." Yugi said.

Yami turned to look at Yugi. "Yeah." Yami said.

"Why don't you go out and get us something for lunch?" Yugi asked.

"Um, sure. What do you want?" Yami asked.

"Just go to Burger World. You know what I like." Yugi said.

"Sure thing." Yami said. He then left. 'Geez. Yugi can be ordering me around one second and then asking nicely the next. If the entire pregnancy is like this, I'm going to be on some kind of medicine.' Yami thought.

When Yami returned, Yugi instantly started eating.

"So, you're so sick in the morning that you can't eat breakfast, but you're starving by the time its time for lunch." Yami said.

"What of it?" Yugi demanded.

"Nothing. Just making a casual observation." Yami said quickly, not wanting to anger his boyfriend anymore than he already had.

When the two were done with lunch, they threw their food away.

* * *

By the time it was nighttime, Yami was purely exhausted. 'I am not going to enjoy Yugi being pregnant.' Yami thought.

It had been a long day, and Yugi had constantly snapped at him every time Yami turned around.

"Hey, Yami." Yugi said from the bathroom.

Yami cringed. "Yeah." Yami said.

"What do you think?" Yugi asked.

Yami looked and froze.

Yugi was standing there in the black silk nightgown that Yami had gotten Yugi for their one year anniversary.

Yami gulped. "Um, Yugi. Why are you wearing that?" Yami asked, feeling himself grow hard.

"Well," Yugi said drawled as he walked forward, making sure that his hips swayed, "I thought that we could have a little fun." He crawled onto the bed.

Yami swallowed. "Are you sure?" Yami asked.

Yugi smirked. "Of course." Yugi said before he leaned down and kissed Yami.

**LEMON STARTS HERE!**

Yami's control snapped. He quickly flipped them so that Yugi was on the bottom as he forced his tongue into Yugi's mouth.

Yugi moaned at this and raised his hands to tangle them in Yami's hair.

Yami made short work of the nightgown and his own boxers. 'I don't know why I bothered with the nightgown. Not like it stays on long.' Yami thought.

Yami thoughts soon turned back to Yugi as he heard Yugi moaned again.

"Y-Yami." Yugi said through his pants.

"Y-yeah." Yami said, also panting.

"Skip the foreplay." Yugi said.

Yami was all too happy to oblige. He grabbed the lube that they kept by the bed and opened it. He coated three fingers in the lube before he moved between Yugi's legs. He quickly inserted one finger into Yugi and moved the finger around.

Yugi gripped the bed sheets below him and moaned.

Yami quickly added in the second finger and started to scissor the fingers, stretching Yugi further. Once he was satisfied with two fingers, he added in the third.

"Yami!" Yugi cried as Yami's fingers brushed against his prostate.

Yami smirked and thrust his fingers up into Yugi, striking Yugi's prostate each time.

Yugi was writhing and moaning under the treatment.

Yami soon removed his fingers, causing Yugi to groan. He chuckled. "Don't worry, Yugi. You'll get what you want in a minute." Yami said. He coated his own member in the lube before he tossed the bottle aside. He then positioned himself at Yugi's entrance before he thrust in to the hilt.

"YAMI!" Yugi cried as Yami struck his prostate on the first thrust. He raised his hands and gripped Yami's shoulders tightly as his legs wound around Yami's waist.

Yami smirked. He pulled out and thrust back in, striking that spot once again. He started moving at a fast pace, hitting Yugi in his sweet spot each time.

"Oh! Ah! Yami!" Yugi cried.

"Yugi! So tight! Hot!" Yami groaned.

Yugi started to thrust back against Yami, making the strikes to his prostate even harder.

"Ah! Harder, Yami!" Yugi pleaded.

Yami did as he was told while making sure he stayed in control. He started to thrust harder into Yugi.

Yugi tightened his legs around Yami's waist as he raked his fingernails down Yami's back.

Yami arched his back and let out a groan at the feeling. It hurt, but it felt good at the same time.

It wasn't long before Yami could feel himself reaching his end. He reached between their bodies and grasped Yugi's member, starting to stroke him in time with their thrusts.

Yugi soon reached his end. "YAMI!" Yugi screamed as he released all over their chests and stomachs.

Yami felt Yugi's walls tighten around him, and he was thrown over the edge as well. "YUGI!" Yami moaned as he released inside of his boyfriend.

**LEMONS ENDS HERE!**

The two were tense for several moments before they collapsed.

Yami pulled out and rolled over to lie beside Yugi. He reached over and pulled Yugi closer to himself.

Yugi snuggled up against Yami and rested his head on Yami's chest.

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi and settled down.

It wasn't long before Yami could hear Yugi's deep, steady breathing, indicating that Yugi had fallen asleep.

Yami smiled. 'Now I remember why I bought that nightgown. It makes for some great sex.' Yami thought. He glanced down at Yugi. 'I don't know what brought that on. He hadn't wanted sex recently, but I'm not complaining.' Yami thought with a smile. It wasn't long before he joined Yugi in slumber.

* * *

"So, how has it been dealing with Yugi?" Seto asked.

Yami, Seto, Bakura, Marik, and Otogi had all met for lunch.

"It's been a bit rough. I've had to get used to the fact that everything is my fault, and that he isn't wrong." Yami said.

"Don't worry. Yugi's not like that any other time. I'm sure that once he has the baby, he'll be back to his old self." Seto assured him.

"I hope so." Yami said.

"Well, you have to admit that the sex is great when they're pregnant." Bakura said.

Seto rolled his eyes. "You would think something like that." Seto said.

"Hey! It was rare, but it was great when Ryou was pregnant." Bakura protested.

"We know that, but you don't have to broadcast it." Otogi said.

"In any case, has that happened to you yet?" Marik asked, eyeing Yami.

"That is none of your concern." Yami said.

"That's a yes." Bakura said.

Yami groaned. "Can we get on another subject?" Yami asked.

"All right. Are you and Yugi going to find out if it's a boy or a girl when it gets to that time?" Seto asked.

"I don't know. Yugi hasn't told me what we're going to do yet." Yami said.

"You've learned well." Seto said.

"Well, I'd rather not get my head bitten off or wind up on the couch because Yugi got pissed at me." Yami said.

"I think we all know that feeling." Marik said.

"So, how's Mokuba and Serenity doing?" Otogi asked.

"They're fine. I think that they're planning their wedding now." Seto said.

"You think?" Yami asked.

"Hey! I've got a boyfriend and two kids to think about. I'm lucky that I can keep up with that much of my brother's life." Seto said.

"With kids, we're all lucky that we can keep up with that much." Bakura said.

"Well, all but Yami." Marik said.

"I've got a pregnant boyfriend to worry about. I don't have the time to think about things like that, either." Yami said.

"Well, good luck with the rest of the pregnancy." Seto said.

"I think that I'm going to be needing it." Yami said.

* * *

~The Second Trimester~

Yami woke up to the smell of food. He sat up. 'Yugi's already up cooking?' Yami asked himself. He went ahead and took a shower before he got dressed for work.

Walking downstairs, Yami found that Yugi had fixed pancakes, bacon, sausage, scrambled eggs, and toast.

Yugi was already sitting down eating.

"Yugi, did you fix enough?" Yami asked.

"I was hungry." Yugi replied.

"Oh." Yami said as he sat down.

"So, are you going to go with me to the doctor's tomorrow?" Yugi asked.

"I have every other time. I might as well this time." Yami said.

"Okay." Yugi said.

Yami sat down and started eating as well. 'I'm glad that Yugi's past the morning sickness now, but he has been eating a lot more than usual.' Yami thought.

Before long, Yami left for work.

* * *

"So, you're past the morning sickness stage and have moved on to the eating stage." Jou said.

"Yep." Yugi said as he ate his ice cream.

"What does Yami think of this?" Ryou asked.

"I don't think he minds it too much. He prefers this to morning sickness." Yugi said.

"Marik did, too." Malik said.

"So did Otogi." Honda said.

"I think it's a given that they all are going to prefer that. After all, they don't like us being sick all the time." Ryou said.

"True." Jou said.

"Are you finding out what you're having?" Malik asked.

"Yes. We want to know. We'll find out tomorrow." Yugi said.

"That's great! You know that you have to tell all of us when you know." Jou said.

"I know, and I plan on telling you guys as soon as we know." Yugi assured his friends.

"Just making sure." Jou said.

Yugi smiled. "You don't need to worry about that." Yugi said.

"Okay." Ryou said.

* * *

~The Next Day~

"Yugi, come on!" Yami called.

"I'm coming!" Yugi replied. He walked down the stairs. "You know that I'm moving a bit slower now that I'm showing." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I know." Yami said.

The two walked out and went to the car.

Yami drove them to the doctor's office.

Once at the doctor's office, the two went in and sat down to wait.

Before long, Yugi was called back.

"So, how are you doing, Yugi?" Dr. Miller asked.

"I'm doing okay." Yugi said.

"That's good. So, do you want to know the gender?" Dr. Miller asked.

"Yes." Yugi replied.

"All right." Dr. Miller said. He then started the ultrasound and turned on the screen so that they could see the baby.

"Aw! There it is." Yugi said.

"Yeah." Yami said, smiling happily.

Dr. Miller looked at the screen. "Well, it looks like this isn't a lone baby." Dr. Miller said.

"Twins?" Yugi asked.

Dr. Miller nodded.

"Wow." Yami said.

"Indeed." Dr. Miller said.

"So, what are they?" Yugi asked, wanting to know.

Dr. Miller looked. "Well, one is a little girl." Dr. Miller said.

"That's great." Yami said.

"And it looks like she has a brother." Dr. Miller said.

"A boy and girl." Yugi said, rather happy at that.

"It would seem so." Dr. Miller said.

"That's great." Yami said, happy at the fact that he was going to have a son and a daughter.

"And both seem to be doing fine. Just keep doing what you're doing, and you should be fine." Dr. Miller said.

"Okay." Yugi agreed.

After the doctor left and Yugi got dressed, the two left the doctor's office.

"Twins? That is so great!" Ryou said excitedly.

* * *

"Yeah! Congratulations!" Jou said.

"Thanks, guys." Yugi said.

"Two at once. Good luck with that." Seto said.

"Well, I don't mind it at all." Yami said.

"Oh. Just wait until the delivery. I'm sure you'll have fun then." Seto said.

"Why's that?" Yami asked.

"I was in there with him when he has Seth. Let's just say I felt like my hand had been crushed." Seto said.

"I was not that bad." Yugi said.

"Yes, you were." Seto replied.

"Okay. I think I get it." Yami said.

"That's good to know." Seto said.

"So, any idea what you're going to name them?" Ryou asked.

"Not yet. We haven't discussed that yet." Yugi said.

"Well, when you start decorating the nursery, just let us know." Malik said.

"I'll make sure to do that." Yugi said.

"Watch it, Yami. With all of them into it, you're in trouble." Bakura said.

"Kura, we're not that bad." Ryou said.

"Yes, you are!" Seto, Otogi, Bakura, and Marik all said at the same time.

"We are that bad." Honda admitted.

"Well, I'll deal with it." Yami said.

* * *

~The Third Trimester~

Yugi, Jou, Ryou, Malik, and Honda were all in the nursery.

Yugi was now nine months pregnant, so he was sitting in the chair.

"This looks great." Yugi said.

The nursery had been decorated in a pale blue with two cribs along with toys and clothes for two babies.

"We were glad to help." Jou said.

"Yeah. Yami did a lot, too." Ryou said.

"Yeah. I know. He's really excited about becoming a father." Yugi said.

"Well, what do you expect after what happened before?" Jou asked.

"What do you mean?" Honda asked.

"Anzu had him believing that the kid was his when it wasn't. He had to have been excited about the baby only to find out it was Otogi's son. I'm sure he was crushed." Jou said.

"Man. I never thought of that." Malik said.

"So, I can see why Yami would be so happy about this. I mean, this time he knows that the babies are his." Jou said.

"Yes. He is. I know Yami's excited." Yugi said.

"When are you planning on telling us what you're naming them?" Ryou asked.

"Yami wanted to wait until they were born to tell you, and I agreed." Yugi said.

"Man. I really wanted to know." Malik said.

"Don't worry about it. Dr. Miller said that I could have the babies at any time." Yugi said.

"So, that's why Yami doesn't want you left alone." Ryou said.

"Exactly." Yugi said.

"You can't blame him for being worried." Honda said.

"I don't." Yugi said.

* * *

That night, Yugi and Yami were sitting on the couch watching a movie.

It was a romance movie that had Yugi crying.

Yami wasn't thrilled by it, but he didn't mind being able to hold Yugi.

Suddenly, Yugi felt a sharp pain go through him. "Ah!" Yugi exclaimed.

Yami immediately looked at Yugi, alarmed. "Yugi, what is it? What's wrong?" Yami asked, worried.

"Yami, we need to go to the hospital. My water just broke." Yugi said.

"What?" Yami exclaimed.

It only took a matter of seconds for Yami to grab the bag they had packed previously and gotten Yugi into the car and drove to the hospital.

Yugi was quickly admitted, and Dr. Miller was called in.

"Well, at least I wasn't woken up in the middle of the night this time." Dr. Miller said.

Yugi smiled. "I know what you mean." Yugi said.

"Meaning?" Yami asked.

"My water broke with Seth at three in the morning." Yugi explained.

"Oh." Yami said.

"You might not be in labor as long this time around." Dr. Miller said.

"That would be good." Yugi . Miller then left.

"Yugi, are you okay?" Yami asked.

"I'm fine, Yami. I've been through this before." Yugi said.

"I know. I was just checking." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "I'm glad you're worried, but I'll be fine." Yugi said.

~Three Hours Later~

"Yami, you are never touching me again!" Yugi growled.

Yugi had been in labor for three hours, and he was tired from all the pushing he was doing.

Yami's hand was numb from how tightly Yugi had been squeezing it, so he said nothing. "You're doing fine." Yami said.

"Yugi, I need you to push again." Dr. Miller said.

Yugi did as he was told.

Soon, the sound of a baby crying filled the air.

"We have a little boy." Dr. Miller said. He then handed the baby to a nurse. "One more, Yugi." Dr. Miller said.

Yugi nodded, and the process continued.

Before long, the sound of another baby's cries filled the air.

"Well, it looks they're both here." Dr. Miller said.

"You did it, Yugi." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Yeah." Yugi said. He was dead tired.

* * *

Yugi and Yami were in Yugi's hospital room with their kids.

"Aren't they beautiful?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah." Yami said. He was holding his son while Yugi held their daughter.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Yami said.

All their friends came in.

"Hey. How are you doing?" Jou asked.

"I'm fine." Yugi said.

"Aw. They're so cute." Ryou said, looking at the twins.

"What are their names?" Bakura asked.

"The boy is Marcus Anthony. The girl is Isabelle Ann." Yami said.

"Great names." Jou said.

Marcus had star-shaped, tri-color hair with soft features and crimson eyes.

Isabelle had tri-color hair with sharp features and amethyst eyes.

Later, Yugi and Yami were alone again.

"Yugi, the kids are beautiful, and you did great." Yami said.

"Thanks, Yami. Sorry about the pain I've been since I've been pregnant." Yugi said.

"It doesn't matter. It was worth it in the end." Yami said.

"I agree." Yugi said.

Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi.

The two were looking forward to raising their son and daughter together.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

Next: The final chapter, so it just wraps everything up.

R&R.


	10. Twelve Years Later

Here's the next chapter. This is also the last chapter of this story.

I will be leaving later today, Thursday 5/13, to go to see some family for a long weekend. I'll be out of town until either late Sunday 5/16 pr MOnday 5/17. I'm not sure what day I'll get back. I won't be able to update again until Monday 5/17, though. I'm planning to take my laptop. I hope to get some writing done, but I'll update again on Monday, 5/17.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10- Twelve Years Later

~Twelve Years Later~

It had been twelve years, and everyone's lives had been very good.

Seto and Jou had ended up having another child, a girl they named Emma who had blonde hair and blue eyes. She was nine. Seth was now fifteen years old, and Antony was now twelve, and he was proven to have had Jou's temperament, and he was constantly in trouble because of fights.

Serenity and Mokuba had gotten married and now had a son named Emmett who was nine and a daughter named Emily who was five. The two lived in Tokyo with their children.

Bakura and Ryou had had a boy who was now ten. He looked like Bakura, but he had Ryou's sweet, gentle, and quiet nature. Angel was now thirteen, and she was like Bakura.

Marik and Malik had a boy who was right. She had Marik's personality. Celia was now eleven and was like Malik.

Otogi and Honda had had a boy whom they named Christopher. He had brown hair and green eyes. He was now ten. Abigail was now eleven, and Yoshi was almost thirteen.

Yugi and Yami had had another child, a boy whom they named Solomon, in honor of Yugi's late grandfather. Solomon was ten. Marcus and Isabelle were twelve.

The group had later found out that Anzu had gone back to America after her father disowned her and had ended up marrying a rich man to get the lifestyle that she had enjoyed back. Not much else was known about her since the group didn't care and were just glad that she wasn't bothering them now.

* * *

Yugi was in the living room.

It was a Saturday and all the kids were somewhere in the house playing.

Yami had gone out on an errand.

Yugi was reading a book.

"Oh, come on!" Marcus suddenly shouted.

Isabelle was laughing. "I won." Isabelle said.

"You cheated!" Marcus said.

"I did not!" Isabelle replied.

"Marcus! Isabelle!" Yugi yelled.

"Yes, Papa!" the two said. The tone of their voices indicated that they knew that they were in trouble.

"You can either get a long or stop playing the game!" Yugi said.

"Yes, Papa." the two said.

Yugi then frowned. He wondered what Solomon was doing. He got up and found Solomon in his room, playing with some of his games. 'I should have known.' Yugi thought as he went back downstairs. He sat back on the couch and started reading again.

Yami entered the living room and realized that Yugi hadn't heard him. He smirked and snuck up behind Yugi before he leaned down and started kissing his neck.

"Yami!" Yugi exclaimed.

Yami chuckled. "What?" Yami asked.

Yugi turned. "You know I hate it when you do that." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami said. He leaned down and kissed Yugi on the lips.

The phone then rang.

Yami went and answered it. "Hello?" Yami said.

"_Hey, Yami. Is Yugi there?_" Jou asked.

"Yeah." Yami said.

"_I need to talk to him. It's kind of important._" Jou said.

"Sure thing." Yami said. He turned to Yugi and said, "It's Jou. He needs to talk to you."

Yugi marked his place in his book and got up. He took the phone from Yami. "Yeah, Jou." Yugi said.

"_Yugi, Seto and I really need you to come over. We've got a problem, and we need your help_" Jou said.

"What's wrong?" Yugi asked.

"_Well, Seth kind of saw his birth certificate, so we had to tell him the truth, and he isn't taking it too well. Think you can come over and help us out?" _Jou asked.

"Sure thing. I'll be over there in a minute." Yugi said. He then hung up the phone.

"What's wrong?" Yami asked.

"They had to tell Seth the truth, and he didn't take it well. I need to go over and help them out with this." Yugi said.

"Oh. Okay." Yami said.

"I'll be back in a little while." Yugi said.

"Okay, Yugi. I hope it goes well." Yami said.

"So do I." Yugi said.

Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi on the cheek before Yugi left the house.

"Daddy."

Yami turned to see Solomon standing there. "What is it, son?" Yami asked.

"Where'd Papa go?" Solomon asked.

"He had to go see Jou. He needed Papa's help." Yami said.

"Oh. Can you play with me then?" Solomon asked.

Yami smiled. "Sure." Yami said. He headed up the stairs with Solomon and went into his room to play with his youngest child.

* * *

Yugi arrived at the Kaiba mansion and was immediately shown in.

"Yugi! I am so glad you're here!" Jou said.

"Yeah. I am. What exactly happened?" Yugi asked.

"Well, Seth was looking for something and happened to find a copy of his birth certificate. He was confused, of course, so he came to us and asked us about it." Seto said.

"We weren't going to lie to him, so we told him the truth." Jou said.

"How much of the truth?" Yugi asked.

"We got as far as Jou's not his biological parent and you are before he had a fit and barricaded himself in his room." Seto said.

Yugi sighed. "I guess we knew that this conversation was going to happen at some point." Yugi said.

"I was hoping that we wouldn't have to have this conversation for a little while longer." Jou remarked, looking up the stairs.

"So, do you want me to talk to him?" Yugi asked.

"Well, he won't talk to us. I'm hoping that he will talk to you." Seto said.

"All right. I'll see what I can do." Yugi said. He then headed upstairs.

"So you think Seth will listen to Yugi, Seto?" Jou asked.

Seto wrapped his arms around Jou. "I honestly don't know, Jou. I hope that he will, but there is always the chance that he won't listen." Seto said.

Jou sighed. "This is so frustrating." Jou said.

"I know the feeling." Seto said, hoping that his son would understand why things were the way they were.

* * *

Yugi knew which room was Seth's, so he walked up to the room and knocked on the door.

"Go away!" Seth growled.

Yugi sighed. "Seth, it's me." Yugi said.

"I don't want to talk to you." Seth retorted.

"Seth, keeping everything bottled isn't going to help. You need to talk about it." Yugi said.

"Why should I? None of you seemed to want me to know the truth." Seth retorted.

"Seth, I know that you're confused, but you didn't give your parents the time to tell you everything." Yugi said.

Seth was quiet for a moment. "What are you talking about?" Seth asked.

"Let me in, and we'll talk about it." Yugi said.

"Alone?" Seth asked.

"Yes. I'm the only one out here." Yugi said.

After a moment, Yugi heard the door unlock, and Seth slowly opened the door. Once Seth saw that Yugi was the only one in the hall, he opened the door all the way.

"Thank you." Yugi said as he walked in the room.

Seth closed the door and locked it again.

Yugi sat down in the chair at the desk. "Seth, I know you're upset about all this. Just please listen to me." Yugi said.

Seth walked over and sat on the bed. "Is it true?" Seth asked.

"Yes, Seth. I'm your father, not Jou. Biologically anyway." Yugi said.

"I don't understand. Why is he raising me if you gave birth to me?" Seth asked.

Yugi smiled. "Seth, it's a rather complicated issue, so I want you to bear with me while I try to explain this, okay?" Yugi asked.

Seth nodded.

"You can ask me any questions that you have as I talk." Yugi said.

Seth nodded.

"Now, I'm sure that you know who Anzu Mazaki is." Yugi said.

"Yeah. I've heard of her. They said that she stole Yami from you at one point, and he went off and married her." Seth said.

"Yes. That was close to sixteen years ago. Anyway, I loved Yami a great deal, and it broke my heart when he left me for Anzu, especially since I knew that Anzu would only hurt him in the end. Anyway, I was very upset, and I needed a lot of support from my friends. There were only two people in my life after Yami. In order to try and help me, Jou and I went out to a bar to have fun and ended up getting drunk." Yugi said.

"You and Daddy got drunk?" Seth asked.

Yugi nodded.

"You two never drink." Seth said.

"I know. Anyway, we were both wasted, and we ended up having a one-night stand." Yugi said.

Seth's eyes widened. "You and Daddy?" Seth asked.

"Yes. Believe me. If either one of us had been sober or less drunk, it wouldn't have happened, but it did happen." Yugi said.

"I never thought of that." Seth said.

"Yes. Anyway, nothing ever happened between me and Jou, and we ended up staying friends. About a month later, Seto and I started dating. We were together about three months, but I realized that Seto was in love Jou, and Jou was in love with Seto. I wasn't going to come between them, so I ended things with Seto and told me to go after Jou since that's who Seto really wanted, and he did." Yugi said.

"So, you and Dad really were together." Seth said.

"Yes. It was after I broke things off with Seto that I found out I was pregnant with you. I wasn't about to keep something that big from Seto and Jou, so I told them the truth right off." Yugi said.

"Wouldn't that have messed tings up between Dad and Daddy?" Seth asked.

"It would have if I hadn't put my foot down. Seto was willing to give up Jou and marry me to do the right thing, and Jou was going to let him. I knew that Seto and Jou loved each other and wanted to stay together, so I stopped them from following through with it. I told them I wasn't going to be the reason that they broke up." Yugi said.

"So, you just gave me to them?" Seth asked.

"Seth, it was a hard decision. Something you need to understand is that I was still pretty emotionally upset from Yami leaving me, so I wasn't in the best state. I knew that I wouldn't be able to raise a child at that point in my life. I talked long and hard about this with Seto and Jou, and we ended up agreeing that I would give full custody of you to Seto. Of course, Seto wouldn't hear of me not being a part of your life, so he told me that I was going to be your godfather or uncle as the case may be." Yugi said.

"So, it wasn't because you didn't want me?" Seth asked.

Yugi smiled. "No, Seth. It had to deal with me and everything I was going through at the time. I'll admit that it wasn't an easy decision, but one I made, and I don't regret. Things did turn out good in the end." Yugi said.

"But this changes a lot." Seth said.

"No, it doesn't. I admit that you know the truth now, but it doesn't change the fact that Seto is you dad, and Jou is your daddy. I'm just your uncle." Yugi said.

"But-" Seth started.

"Seth, I know this hard for you, but it doesn't change anything. All you've ever known is Jou and Seto as your parents. All you've known is me as your uncle, and that's the way things will always be." Yugi said.

"I guess so." Seth agreed.

"Besides, look at this way. You've always gotten away with everything with me, and you never got away with anything with Seto and Jou." Yugi said.

"Hey! That's right!" Seth said, brightening.

"Right. Seth, just because you know the truth doesn't change a thing. It doesn't change who Seto and Jou are to you, it doesn't change who I am to you, and it doesn't change your relationship with me." Yugi told him.

"I think I understand." Seth said.

"Good." Yugi said.

"Were you ever going to tell me the truth about this?" Seth asked.

"We would have, yes. We always planned to. You just found out before we were ready to tell you." Yugi said.

"Okay." Seth said.

"Good. Now, you need to tell Seto and Jou that you're okay now." Yugi said, standing up.

"Yugi." Seth said.

"Yeah." Yugi said.

"How did you and Yami get together?" Seth asked.

"Seth, that's a story for another time.' Yugi said.

"Pleeaasse!" Seth said, turning on the puppy dog eyes.

Yugi sighed. "You know you got your father's looks and his personality, but you managed to inherit that puppy dog eyes trick from me." Yugi said.

Seth smiled. "So, you'll tell me." Seth said.

"I'll give you the short version. Anzu ended up cheating on Yami and getting pregnant by another man. After the baby was born, Yami found out it wasn't his. Once he confirmed it with a DNA test, he divorced Anzu and moved back to Domino. We started off as friends and ended up getting back in a relationship." Yugi said.

"Did you ever hear from Anzu again?" Seth asked.

"She came back, trying to win Yami back, but it never worked. Now, she's married to some rich guy in America. I don't know more about her now than that." Yugi said.

"What happened to the kid she had?" Seth asked.

"Anzu signed over full custody to the child's father. She thought Yami would come back to her if she didn't have the baby. It didn't work." Yugi said. He decided not to tell Seth that Yoshi was the child since that wasn't his place to tell.

"And you and Yami have been together since?" Seth asked.

"Yes. This time, we've made it, and we're fine." Yugi said.

"Okay. Thanks for telling me." Seth said.

"No problem. Now get downstairs and tell your parents that everything is okay now." Yugi said.

"Sure thing." Seth said.

The two then went downstairs.

"Seth." Jou said.

"I'm sorry for how I acted earlier. Yugi explained everything to me, and I understand now." Seth said.

"We planned on telling you, Seth. We just hadn't told you yet." Jou said.

"I know. Yugi explained it all to me." Seth said.

"So, you're okay now." Seto asked.

"Yeah. I am." Seth said.

"Okay. I'm going to go home now. I'm sure that Yami wants to know how everything went." Yugi said.

"Okay. Thanks, Yugi." Seth said.

"Any time." Yugi said before he left.

* * *

"So, everything's okay?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. Seth understands everything now." Yugi said.

"I'm glad to hear that." Yami said.

"In any case, what happened while I was gone?" Yugi asked.

"I had to break up a fight between Isabelle and Marcus, and I played with Solomon." Yami answered.

"Sounds like a good time." Yugi said.

Yami smirked. "I could have a better time with you." Yami said.

Yugi slapped him on the arm. "Yami, knock it off." Yugi said.

"Okay, Yugi. Sorry." Yami said.

Yugi shook his head. "You're hopeless." Yugi said.

"Yes, I am." Yami agreed.

* * *

The following week, the entire group had met together for a picnic.

"So, Seth finally found out the truth." Honda said.

"Yeah. We had to explain the entire situation to him." Yugi said.

"We? You're the one who told him everything. He wouldn't listen to me and Jou." Seto said.

"He knows the truth, and he understands now." Yugi said.

"I dread having to tell Yoshi the truth." Otogi said.

"Well, look at it this way. He was much better off with you than if he was to have been raised by Anzu." Bakura said.

"He's right about that." Marik agreed.

"I suppose so. I just hope that Yoshi sees it that way." Otogi said.

"Well, you can probably wait a few more years before telling him that." Yami said.

"I suppose so." Otogi agreed.

"Anyway, how's it going with everyone?" Jou asked.

"Well, the shop's doing great." Yugi said.

"It's evolved into a chain of stores across all of Japan, Yugi. I would say it's doing great." Ryou said.

Yugi laughed. "I guess so. Still, the original is still the best to me, even if I don't work in it that often." Yugi said.

About eight years ago, the Game Shop had evolved into a chain of stores all across Japan. Yugi ran it from the central office, which was set up in Domino. The chain had a contract with KaibaCorp, allowing both to prosper.

"Well, I, for one, am glad the shop made a chain. It has helped KaibaCorp." Seto said.

"Yeah. We both benefit from it." Yugi agreed.

"Well, I love my job as a teacher." Ryou said.

"And I don't mind working as a security officer." Bakura added.

"Well, running the museum has done great. I love it." Malik said.

"Yeah. Whatever." Marik muttered.

"I take it that he's not so enthusiastic over it." Otogi said.

"Nope." Malik said.

"Well, as you all know, KaibaCorp has done great." Seto said.

"We've heard." Marik said.

"Well, my own business has done great. We're doing really well for being a new business." Otogi said.

"What about you, Honda?" Yugi asked.

"I just stay at home." Honda said.

"I take it Serenity and Mokuba are still doing good." Yugi said.

"As far as I know. They like life in Tokyo." Seto said.

"That's good." Yugi said.

"How is your job, Yami?" Otogi asked.

"Well, since I've become a partner, it's been great. I couldn't ask for a better job." Yami said.

"Well, it's good that we're all doing well." Ryou said.

The group watched as their kids played.

"You know, who would have thought that we'd all be here now watching our kids play when we were back in high school?" Jou asked.

"None of us would have thought that." Yugi said.

"Yeah. Despite some mistakes certain people made, it all worked out." Bakura said.

"Hey!" Yami protested, glaring.

"Hey. You screwed up big time." Bakura said.

"Bakura, I forgave Yami for that a long time." Yugi said.

"I know. It's just fun to rile him up." Bakura said with a smirk.

Yami groaned. "I know I messed up, and I can't believe that I made such a stupid mistake as to go with Anzu. I'm just glad I corrected that mistake." Yami said.

"Yeah. I messed up when I had my affair with her. I was stupid, too, but I'm glad that I got Yoshi out of it." Otogi said.

"Hey. Everyone makes mistakes, but you two more than made up for them." Yugi said.

"Yeah. We all moved on, and we're all happy." Jou said.

"Happy that that bitch is out of our lives." Marik said.

"In any case, we're all happy now, and there's nothing that can mess that up." Yugi said.

They all agreed with that as they watched their kids continued to play.

Everything had worked out for the best for them all, and they were all happy with their lives now. Mistakes had been made, but those mistakes had been more than made up for and were no longer thought about.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

That's the end of this story. I want to thank everyone who read, reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story. Thanks for reading!

R&R.


End file.
